The Trouble With Powers
by OriginalPippie
Summary: This was originally an RP between me and my friend Lexi. It is an AU with several OC's. The Monkees have powers but this does not make life any easier, especially when love is involved.
1. And Baby Makes Trouble

Part one: And so it Begins

Chapter one: And Baby Makes… Trouble

Mike sat nervously in the waiting room, looking at the floor. Time seemed to drag on forever since Trixie went back into the examining room with the doctor. The wait was becoming unbearable as he sat there, thinking about every single outcome of this doctor's visit. He glanced at the clock and frowned, rolling his eyes a little when he saw that only a minute had gone by since the last time he checked. He exhaled deeply and tapped his finger on the edge of the chair, hoping to mentally push the appointment forward. Looking up, he saw Trixie approach him. Slowly taking to his feet, he greeted her.

"How'd it go?"

She smiled at him, with an anxious undertone "Great! Michael it's just what we thought!"

He smiled slightly "You are? You're pregnant?"

Trixie nodded excitedly and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He hugged her close for a moment, kissing her gently on the cheek. When he let go, looking into her eyes, his slight smile had grown.

"You go on ahead to the car. I have to make a phone call."

"Don't take too long. I love you, Michael."

She turned away with a bright smile and walked out of the waiting room. He watched as she left and then he headed to the nearest payphone. Taking a deep breath, he lifted the receiver and dialed the number to the beach house.

"Come on, Mick. You better answer…"

Micky sat on the couch with a pad of paper in his lap. He quietly listened to Peter strumming his bass, while casually doodling on the paper. His doodling, although he was quickly running out of paper, was a way for him to keep relaxed while trying not to turn his thoughts to Mike and Trixie. Knowing they were at the doctor's office, awaiting certain news, was driving him nuts. When the phone rang, he looked up at it, trying not to jump out of his skin. He sat the pad of paper beside him on the couch, and reached for the phone on the table in front of him.

"Hello, this is Micky speaking." He tucked the receiver between his ear and shoulder as he reached for the bowl of fruit next to the phone. Grabbing an apple, he took a bite from it and awaited a reply.

"Mick, I'm about to leave the doctor's office with Trixie." Mike said, "We have some big news that may or may not affect the group… especially our _secret _that Trixie doesn't know about."

Micky's eyes widened and he blinked. "Okay, sure, Mike what's going on?" He asked "Is Trixie okay? Did you find out why she's been getting so sick?" He looked at his apple, gripping it hard in his hand until it burst into flames. The flames went out after a second, leaving the apple lightly toasted.

Mike sighed slightly and loosened his grip on the receiver so not to let his power destroy the phone. "Everything's fine. It's just… she's pregnant. And it has me a little worried."

Hearing this caused Micky to spit out his apple in surprise, dropping the rest onto the floor. "Mike are you kidding me!" He asked "You know what that means, right? Ooh man, Mike…" He leaned forward a little to place his hand in his hands while still cradling the phone. "Are you on your way home?"

"Yes, Micky. I gotta go, Trixie's waiting for me. Gather Davy and Peter and have them wait for me to come home. We have to have a meeting about this." Mike paused, scratching his head as he watched for Trixie. "Except, first, we'll have to figure out how to keep Trixie away so she doesn't interfere with our meeting. She's really excited about this baby and I don't want to hurt her."

"Well, Mike, now we really gotta think." Micky sighed "She's pregnant and it's with you. I don't know. You know the consequences to this. I'll see you soon."

Micky hung up the phone and looked over at Peter. At this point, it was clear that Peter was too heavily involved in his own world, playing his bass, to notice any of the phone conversation that had just taken place. Peter, mid-pluck on one of the strings, looked over at Micky to notice the concern written on his face.

"What's up, Mick?" Peter asked

"Well, Peter, we've got a problem. Mike got Trixie pregnant." Micky finished with a sigh

Peter's eyes widened as he sat his bass down "Ooh… that's… bad."

Micky nodded "Well… it doesn't have to be bad but… well…" He sighed "We're about to have our hands full, big Pete."

Before another word could be spoken, the door swung open and Davy strolled in, fresh off a date. He crossed the room to check his reflection in the wall mirror before walking over to the table in front of Micky. Reaching into the fruit bowl, he frowned and picked up an apple with a scorch mark.

"Micky what're you doing burning all the good apples again? Thought you had control on your fire power." Looking up at the other two, Davy saw the serious expressions on their faces. "What's going on?"

Micky shook his head with a frown, looking at the apple. "I burned it myself. I like them a bit toasty." He rolled his eyes "Anyway, Davy we've got a problem. Mike got Trixie pregnant."

Peter nodded "We gotta figure out what we're gonna do. Mike still doesn't want Trixie to know about our powers."

Davy's eyes widened "She's pregnant?" He paused, rummaging for a piece of fruit without a scorch mark. "Wow… Gonna be a bit awkward when she pops the kid out and he lifts his mum up in the air. Assuming the baby takes on Mike's power."

"Exactly!" Micky sighed "Well there's no proof it'll be like that but…" Micky sat down "I don't know how this will play out. We'll have to talk it over."

Peter nodded his head as he leaned against the table "What if we tell Trixie? I think she deserves to know. She's nice."

"Well Peter, it's not like that sort of conversation is an easy one to bring up." Davy said "Not like you could go, hey lovely weather we're having today. The birds are chirping. The sun is shining. The mates and I are secret crime fighters with powers. Would you like a spot of tea?"

"Well… still…" Peter sighed, "I think she should know what she's getting into." He put his hands on his hips as he pouted

Micky grabbed an orange from the fruit bowl. He looked at it before watching it set on fire in his hand. "Yeah well… it's like Davy said… it's a bit weird for us to just come out and tell her…" He raised his eyebrows, still focusing on the flaming orange as he tossed it into the air.

"When's Mike supposed to get home?" Davy asked, following the orange with his eyes

As Micky continued tossing the still flaming orange in the air, Davy focused on it, narrowing his eyes a little. He took a deep breath before letting his air out in a stream of ice. The ice surrounded the orange, defusing the flames and turning the fruit into a frozen sphere. Succumbing to gravity, it then dropped to the floor, breaking into several pieces. Micky frowned at Davy before moving to clean up the mess.

"He said he was on his way. So I'd assume he'll drop Trixie off and then be here." He finished with a nod.

It wasn't long after that before Mike pulled his car into the garage. When he entered the house, he saw the other three guys gathered in the living room. Approaching them, he nodded and went directly into what he had on his mind.

"Good you're all here. I take it Micky told you guys the news." He paused, looking towards what was left of the orange mess on the floor. "Davy you freezing stuff mid-air again?"

Davy shrugged his shoulders, appearing slightly sheepish. "Micky set it on fire, first."

"Yeah but I was playing with it!" Micky shot back. He backed off when Mike glanced at him. Leaning against the back of the couch, he sighed. "So, Mike, Peter thinks we should tell Trixie. I agree but to a certain extent, I don't. You know your kid'll have powers too, right?" he asks with a frown. As he said this, Peter stared at the ground, chewing his lip a little.

"There's no guarantee the baby will be born with powers." Mike said, walking over to the couch. "An' whether it was born with powers or not, Trixie'll eventually find out about us. I was just hopin' we'd be able to keep our secret a little longer." He began pacing a little in front of the couch before sitting down. "Now with the baby comin' our secret should come out. The problem is… how exactly do we tell her?"

"We should probably invite her for dinner or something…" Peter suggested "I think we should lay it on her as easy as we can. 'Cause we don't wanna scare her, right?"

Micky nodded his head. "I agree. We should invite her on an outing or something. But will she tell anyone? 'Cause if she tells someone then well… that won't be good now, will it?"

"A dinner is a good idea. But probably not in public." Mike answered with a nod. "Trixie is trustworthy. She wouldn't tell a soul about us."

Davy clapped his hands together "Great! Dinner it is. But probably nothing to fancy, especially since none of us are spectacular cooks. Unless you count Peter's cream of root beer soup."

Micky snickered over Davy's comment. "I think I can manage to cook for the night."

Peter pouted over Davy's comment. "Don't be so mean, Davy!" He gave him a playful shove "But yeah, Micky and Mike can both cook. So you guys should be in charge. Maybe we can hold a celebration cookout and tell her there!" He said, excitedly.

Mike stood, smiling at them "That's perfect! We could set up a grill on the beach. Micky'll cook up some burgers and dogs. We could even get in a game or two of volleyball. Make a whole afternoon out of it. Then when the moment is right we all tell her together."

"That's a great idea." Davy said, "And then, after we tell her, she can easily run screaming into the ocean." He paused, catching the looks they gave him. "Or maybe not. But if she does, at least we'd be able to save her before she drowns."

"I think that would be in Peter's category." Micky said, slapping Peter on the back playfully "Alright, so when should we do this thing?"

"Well we can't tomorrow, 'cause we got that gig." Mike said

"And the next day I got a date." Davy added

Mike looked at him "Didn't you have a date today?"

"Yeah, went great."

"An' you have another date coming up this week?" Mike asked, waving a hand a little "Same girl?"

Davy snorted "Please."

Peter frowned at him "I think you should cancel it, Davy. This is important."

Micky nodded "Yeah, if you don't then I'll have to torch you. And I know we don't want that." He smirked at Davy "This is much more important, Davy. She needs to know ASAP."

Davy nodded "You're right. I know." He returned the smirk to Micky "Besides, if you set me on fire I can put myself out with my ice."

"Don't get me wrong, "Mike said "But doesn't fire usually melt ice?"

"Well yeah but… ok I'll break the date now." Davy said, walking over to the phone.

Micky gave him a smug smirk and chuckled "That's right, Davy. You do that." He looked at the others "Then in a couple days we'll have it. Mike you call her, okay? Let her know."

"I'm on it." Mike walked over to the phone. "Move over there, tiny. I gotta make an important call."

He lightly pushed Davy out of the way of the phone, but misjudged his power. Due to his strength, the light push knocked Davy across the room. Micky snorted, trying to keep from laughing before he helped Davy stand. With a frown, Davy then started dusting off his clothes and straightened out his posture.

…

After Mike made his call to Trixie, they regrouped near the couch and began talking some more. After a while it became apparent that hours had passed, leading into the night. At this point, Micky looked at Davy and snickered, motioning toward the phone.

"Go on, Davy." He said with a slight grin "Go cancel that date."

"Right." Davy rolled his eyes a little, heading over to the phone.

Micky sat up and stretched a little before taking to his feet. "I think I'm gonna head up." He finished with a yawn.

Mike glanced towards Micky, watching him walk up the stairs "Night, Mick."

After Micky disappeared into the bedroom, Peter turned to Mike, scooting a little closer to him on the couch. "Are you nervous?"

"About telling Trixie about us? Well no. I'm more concerned of what might happen if other people found out about us after we tell Trixie."

Peter nodded "I think it'll be okay, Michael. I mean… she might be a bit nervous at first, but… she loves you a lot, so I think you'll be okay." He reached over and brought Mike into a hug. "Are you gonna go to bed soon?"

"Yeah in a little bit. If I could sleep tonight is another question." He looked at Peter and frowned "Telling Trixie about our powers is one thing… that's a big deal in itself. But I'm also going to be a father. That is huge."

"I understand, Mike. I do." Peter said, "I think you'll be a good father." He gave a small nod of his head. "I mean…. you kinda already father us, right?" he nudged him with his elbow, trying to get him to smile

Mike grinned a little. "I suppose you're right, Peter. Although, the three of you are already fully-grown men. I don't have the experience with babies."

Hearing the conversation, Davy pulled the phone receiver away from his ear and looked at them. He used the receiver to point towards Peter as he spoke. "But you've fixed plenty of Peter's boo-boos."

Peter pouted at Davy, tossing a throw pillow at him. "Stop it or I'll turn into a cat and scratch your face to shreds! Then we'll see who's fixing whose boo-boos!"

"Well if you turn into a cat, I'd just toss you into the ocean."

"The _ocean, _Davy?" Mike asked with a slightly confused frown

"Cats hate water." Davy said with a shrug. He turned back to the phone, remembering about his other conversation.

"Well I can just turn into a fish." Peter snickered behind Davy's back.

Davy quickly turned back to face him, firing sharp ice shards at him. Ducking the ice, Peter giggled and turned into a mouse. He then dashed across the floor and crawled up one of Davy's legs. Stumbling back a little, nearly tangling himself in the phone cord, Davy attempted to shake Peter off him.

"I hate when he does that."

"Yeah." Mike chuckled, watching the whole time. "You'd think your aim would get better by now. I mean, he picks mouse every time." Mike laughed a little more as he stood and headed towards the stairs. He shook his head, still amused and climbed up the stairs, stopping to lean over the railing. "Night, boys. Have fun but don't hurt yourselves."

Davy grumbled a goodnight before shaking Peter off his leg. After Peter the floor, part way across the room. Peter changed back to his normal form.

"See ya, Mike! Sleep well!"

Mike turned and headed into the room. As soon as the door closed, Peter started laughing over the scowling expression that Davy gave him. Davy shot a small shard of ice in Peter's direction before heading into the downstairs bedroom with a snicker.


	2. Early Morning Blues

Part one: And so it Begins

Chapter two: Early Morning Blues

The next morning arrived as mundanely as possible. Micky had rolled out of bed with a stretch and a groan, before quietly heading into the bathroom to take a shower. Downstairs in the kitchen, Davy and Peter were busy preparing breakfast for everyone. Not much was exchanged between them in the line of words, other than basic conversation.

As Peter was busy cooking, Davy grabbed some plates from the cupboard. He began placing the plates on the table and glanced over at Peter. He decided to be the first to speak what they shared on their minds.

"So Peter, how do you think things will go with Trixie?"

"I think it'll be okay." Peter replied, flipping a pancake. "I think she'll be a bit… surprised at first, but after that… I think it'll be okay."

Davy headed back to the cupboard and took out some juice glasses. "You're so optimistic, Peter."

Peter shrugged "Well I think we should be."

Meanwhile, just upstairs, Mike sat up in his bed and stretched. He rubbed the corners of his eyes and listened to the sounds of running water from the bathroom. Grinning a little to himself, he realized that his roommate was in the shower. However, he felt it best for him to leave this alone and not succumb to his urges to join him in the bathroom. He knew that if anyone, especially Trixie, had known about him and Micky occasionally went over the boundaries of friendship, all hell would break loose. It was easy for him to forget about the time he and Micky had a drunken night in bed together. He also knew how hard it was for Micky to do the same.

Mike got out of bed and walked over to the closet. Everything with Micky, as well as with Trixie being pregnant, was weighing heavy on his mind. He was unable to concentrate on anything else. He also was unable to control his power as he attempted to open the closet door, breaking off the door handle. He sighed in frustration, dropping the doorknob to the floor.

"This super strength really becomes a bother sometimes." he said, carefully pulling open the closet door.

Leaning in the doorway, fresh out of the shower, Micky watched him and snorted. "You control it when you're with Trixie. You should be able to control it here too, Mike." He laughed as he helped him open the closet door.

"I think I'm just out of sorts right now. But can you blame me?" Mike asked, taking clothes out of the closet.

Micky shook his head before standing behind Mike. He immediately began massaging his shoulders "Calm down, okay?" He smiled gently "It'll be okay, Mike."

Feeling the soothing heat from Micky's hands, Mike closed his eyes. he leaned into Micky a little, melting into the sensation.

"Mick, did I ever tell you, you give the best massages?"

Micky blushed and looked down a little "You might have mentioned that once or twice…" he warmed his hands a little more, careful not to make it too hot. "You just gotta relax, Mike."

"Mmmm… any more massages like this and I can't help but relax."

After a few seconds of taking in the warmth of the massage, Mike turned and looked at Micky. Grinning softly, looking him in the eyes, he moved in closer until their noses almost touched. He parted his lips a little and moved in until just before their lips touched. Micky inched forward hopefully but frowned as soon as Mike suddenly backed away.

"I better get dressed. Then we should head down to breakfast."

"Y-Yeah. Breakfast." Micky mumbled a little as he turned away to get dressed.

Just downstairs, the other two men were just finishing preparing breakfast. Davy smiled a little towards Peter as he finished setting the table.

"You got those pancakes done?"

"Yeah!" Peter replied happily, as he brought the freshly made pancakes over to the table. He glanced up at Davy as he placed a couple on each plate. "Will you get the orange juice?"

"Of course." Davy headed straight for the refrigerator. He opened the door and took out the glass pitcher of juice. With his hands, he cooled down the pitcher, creating a nice cool frost on the outside of it. "Nice cold orange juice coming up." He said, carrying the pitcher to the table

Peter grinned at him and chuckled. "Of course you would, Davy." He said jokingly

Davy grinned, setting the pitcher in the center of the table. "Better than squeezing the orange and getting a goldfish in your glass."

Peter pouted and shoved him gently "Sit down and eat your food, mister! Maybe you should have milk. Might help you grow a bit." He winked at him

"Don't make me turn you into a popsicle."

As they exchanged these lighthearted quips, Micky had walked down the stairs with a slight frown. As he reached the bottom, he smiled and took in the scent of the blueberries from the pancakes.

"Mornin', guys!"

Davy looked up at him and grinned "Morning."

Micky walked right over to the table and sat down. He picked up his fork and tried to hide the disappointment he felt from leaving Mike upstairs. However, this was not missed by Peter.

"What's up, Mick?" He asked

"Nothing." Micky said before looking up with a smile, "I'm fine."

Picking up his juice, Davy looked up at Micky with concern "You sure? You don't seem like yourself."

Micky smiled again and laughed nervously. "I'm fine, Davy. Don't worry about me!"

Mike came downstairs quietly and joined the others at the table. As he fixed his plate he took a few quick, subtle glances at Micky. Hoping Peter and Davy didn't notice he cleared his throat with a slightly nervous tone. "So… breakfast looks good."

Micky looked at him. "Yeah… breakfast looks real good." He smiled before taking a bite of his pancakes.

"Davy helped me, that's why." Peter said proudly

"Well it shows. I haven't thrown up yet." Micky joked

"He did most of the work, though." Davy said, "I just sorta guided him through the recipe."

"Aw come on, Mick. Peter's cooking isn't _that _bad." Mike chuckled before taking a bite "Especially when he has help."

Micky looked at him, raising an eyebrow. "Says he who threw out dinner the other night and blamed it on the cat?" He snickered and took a large bite of pancakes.

"Slow down, Micky!" Peter warned with a teasing tone in his voice "With the way you eat you'll weigh 400 pounds someday!" He laughed

"I will not!" Micky gulped down his food. "I'm always on the go so I don't stand a chance of getting fat!" He took a drink of his orange juice.

"Hope the juice isn't too cold for you, mate." Davy said, grinning at Micky "I almost froze it on accident."

"It's actually just perfect, Davy. Thank you." Micky finished his breakfast and stood up. "I gotta go do some stuff today. I'll be back for the gig."

Mike looked up at Micky, watching him leave the table. "Don't be too late."

"I said I wouldn't!" Micky replied with a small pout as he headed upstairs

A few minutes later, after quickly changing his clothes, Micky left the bedroom. He skipped a few stairs as he came back down and slipped his shoes on before heading out the door. As soon as the door shut behind him, Peter looked up with a frown.

"What's going on with Micky?" He asked

"Oh um… Nothing, I don't think." Mike looked down and stared at his pancakes

"Nothing?" Davy asked. He leaned in closer to Peter "Either he knows what's up or he's developed a crush on his breakfast."

Peter nodded "Maybe we can get it out of him. Or maybe it's 'cause of Trixie?" He turned to Mike "Mike, fess up, what's going on? I might not be the smartest but I can tell when something's bothering my friends!"

Mike looked up at him "Nothing's wrong, Peter. I just have a lot on my mind right now. With the baby and all."

"Oh, well that explains you… but what about Micky?"

"What about him?"

"Why is he acting all… depressed today?" Peter asked, "He didn't slide down the staircase today and you know he only doesn't do that when he's upset!"

"Oh…" Mike looked toward the door, trying to will Micky to come back inside to explain things to them. Knowing he didn't have this power, he gave up and looked at Peter and Davy. "Well, uh, well… Ok I do know why Micky is upset. But um, " He cleared his throat nervously "But I really don't think it's in my place to talk about it."

"Ok well how come you get to know what's up and we don't?" Davy asked

"Well… he trusted me with it. That's why." Mike took a couple bites of his food and drank his juice before leaving the table. "Breakfast was good for once, Peter. Keep it up." He started walking away. "I'm going up to take a shower. Let me know if trouble looms."

Mike walked upstairs and entered the bathroom. As soon as he closed the door, he stripped off his clothes. Stepping into the shower, he stood beneath the showerhead, closed his eyes and allowed the water to run over him. A few moments of letting the water soak him, he let himself relax and drift away into his thoughts. The first thing that came to mind was the kiss he almost gave to Micky moments before they headed down to breakfast. It made him feel like a fool, not going for the kiss, but he knew he had to back off because of Trixie.

Stepping away from his thoughts for a second, he started shampooing his hair. He then turned his thoughts to when he started dating Trixie. At the time, he did this to distract him from his feelings for Micky. However, as their relationship progressed, he realized how much he cared for her. Ever since then, he found his heart to be torn between the two of them, and he had no clue which direction he wanted to head in more.

With the baby coming, things were bound to become even more complicated for them. Mike longed for Micky more than he wanted to admit, and he was developing stronger feelings for Trixie at the same time. He just wished he felt comfortable enough to express this to the other guys. Mike started to concentrate on his thoughts about the baby. He realized then that this not only complicated things for him and his relationships. This baby would surely bring more problems to the group. He thought that it might make them bigger targets to their enemies. Although he wasn't sure who they were, he was sure they were out there somewhere; for where there are superheroes, villains are sure to be close by.

Just downstairs, Peter and Davy were busy cleaning up after breakfast. Peter finished clearing the table and brought the dishes over to the sink to be washed. As he did this, he kept himself busy with his thoughts. He looked at Davy as he handed him a dish, and brought his thoughts to the surface.

"I think Micky likes Mike." he said suddenly, gaining Davy's attention. "Have you noticed anything about them?"

Davy took the dish that Peter handed to him, and looked into the sink. "Hmm… I think I've seen Mike give him certain looks before. Never really thought about that until now. Think maybe there's something going on between them?"

Peter shook his head "Maybe… in the past. But right now, no…" He reached over and shut off the water. "How long has it been since Micky brought a girl home, though?"

"I don't know." Davy paused to think "How long has Mike been with Trixie?"

"Long enough…"

…

Walking down the street Micky stuffed his hands into his pockets and sighed, kicking a rock. Turning his thoughts to their powers, he frowned and looked at his hands. Having his firepower actually made him feel useless, especially when they were out helping people. He felt that, at times, it was actually more bad than good.

Shaking his head with a sigh, he shifted his thoughts onto Mike. He thought back to the one night he and Mike had done a little more than cross the line of friendship. That was a night he was going to remember for a long time. Keeping this memory with him made him smile at times but it also reminded him of what he couldn't have with Mike. He couldn't have it because of Trixie. With her name ringing through his mind, he frowned. Pulling his hands out of his pockets, he clenched them by his sides and grumbled to himself.

A strange, low rumble rose through the cement, causing Micky to stop in his tracks. He looked up in uncertainty as the cement began to crack and the ground started shaking. Back at the house, Peter and Davy both looked up as they heard the rumbling in the distance. Davy looked at Peter in concern.

"Wait… do you hear that?"

Peter nodded "Earthquake?" he asked, nervously.

As the house began shaking, Peter grabbed onto the counter to steady himself. Davy widened his eyes and lost his balance. He started to fall but Peter caught him, holding him steady. They looked at each other in fear as they felt the house and ground rumbling around them.


	3. The 50 Foot Worm That Ate Los Angeles

Part one: And so it Begins

Chapter three: The 50 Foot Worm That Ate Los Angeles

Micky stepped back, trembling in fear and trying to keep his balance on the shaking ground. People all around began screaming and running for safety. Car horns and alarms started blasting as the ground rumbled, cracking beneath them. The cement and asphalt split into a spider web design just before the road broke apart in the middle. Bursting through the center of the road with a loud, echoing screech rivaling that of Godzilla, a gigantic, sharp-toothed worm creature emerged.

Stumbling back in wide-eyed fear, Micky stared up at the massive worm. The creature roared loudly and scooped up a mouthful of debris and unfortunate people, swallowing them in one chomp.

Mike, after running out of the shower, ran downstairs dripping wet and with a towel wrapped around his waist. He looked towards Davy and Peter to be sure they were okay, while listening to the sounds of the panic-stricken town.

"Is it an earthquake?" Mike shouted

"I-I don't know!" Davy replied, still clinging to Peter, "Doesn't seem like any earthquake I've experienced!"

Peter looked at Davy in his arms and then he whipped his head towards the window. He paled a little as he heard the creature roar. "You guys hear that? Mike, get dressed! We gotta go!"

As Mike rushed upstairs, Davy pulled away from Peter, his face reddening. Mike hurried to get dressed and went back downstairs as fast as he could. Davy blinked a little in surprise as Mike beat them to the door.

"Wow! If I didn't know better, I'd think Mike had super speed instead of super strength!"

"No time, Davy!" Mike said, opening the door "Let's go, Monkees!"

Without another word between them, they rushed out the door and headed straight into town.

In the midst of the terror-stricken town, Trixie stood, frozen in an alleyway. She stared up, part in awe and part in horror at the worm creature, and listened to the screams surrounding her. Watching from her shadowed alleyway, she saw as the creature, roaring, lurched towards a group of people running for their lives. As she watched, she spotted Micky standing there, seeming so petrified and unsure of what to do. She knew she had to act fast in order to save one of her friends.

Taking a deep breath, she burst into action. Nobody saw her as she ran, for she was in a complete blur. The only thing that anyone noticed was a rush of wind as she zipped past them. She grabbed Micky and pulled him to safety, right before the worm could snatch him in its enormous jaws. The moment she had him safe in an alley, far from the worm creature, she let him go. Her eyes widened in horror, realizing she had used her power to save him.

"Micky I…"

Micky blinked, shocked as he looked at her "Trixie? How did you…" He frowned "How did you do that? Did you…" He looked around, unable to finish speaking.

Trixie sighed, "It's complicated… Micky I never meant for any of you to find out. At least not this way."

"You have powers." Micky said quietly "Well… I guess it's now or never, huh?" He held his hand toward her, allowing it to produce flames on his fingertips.

Trixie blinked in surprise "You too? Who else?"

Micky looked down "Well… all of us." He looked at her sheepishly "But don't tell Mike I told you! He wants to tell you himself!" He exclaimed "He'd kill me if he found out I told you…" He looked at the ground again "Um… also congrats on the baby…" He looked back up at her

She blushed "Thanks." Suddenly, as the creature screeched loudly, she jerked her head towards the commotion "Micky I'd love to talk more but you think we should do something?"

Micky lifted his head, looking out to the road. He dashed out, to the middle of the fleeing crowd, leaving Trixie behind in the alley. As soon as he wound up in the panic sea, he spied the other three Monkees on the other side of the road, trying to figure out their first moves. He had to shove his way through the people in order to make it across the road.

Mike looked at Peter and Davy as they huddled. "Ok Peter, you try to distract this worm thingy, Davy you try to help people nearby if you can. Both of you keep an eye out for Micky. I'll try to find some sort of weak spot on the worm."

"Great, Mike, but how do I help people with my ice?" Davy asked

"Davy, now is not the time! Hurry!" Mike ordered, before rushing away. He began circling the worm from behind, hoping it didn't notice him.

Peter bit his lip before turning into a tiger. Leaping onto the worm with a roar, he latched down with his massive jaw, biting it harshly. The worm screeched, beginning to whip around in an attempt to throw Peter off him. Mike went behind the worm and gripped onto the small part of the tail. His hands slipped some from the slimy flesh, but he managed to tighten his grasp. The worm continued to whip around and screech, trying to rid itself of both powerful men, but to little avail. At this point, Micky had managed to break through the crowd and rushed towards the creature. The moment he stood in front of the creature, he tossed a fireball at it.

Peter looked at him and growled. He turned human, long enough to shout towards Micky. "About time! Hurry up, Micky!"

Micky frowned at him before firing more flaming balls at the worm.

"Nice of you to join us, Mick!" Mike said through a strangled voice, struggling to hold the creature in place by the tail. "Where's Davy?" He shouted, tightening his grip a little more

Davy rushed around, trying to help people the best that he could. He brought a couple people to safety before gliding away on a trail of ice. Skating along on the ice, he hurried over toward the worm.

"He's over there!" Micky shouted, pointing towards Davy. "Hurry, Davy! Come on!"

Peter slid to the ground, just before the worm bit down on his foot. He let out a yelp, stumbling in pain. Micky dashed over to him to help him to safety.

"Peter!" He turned toward the worm and started tossing fireballs into the creature's mouth."

Davy circled the worm, throwing ice daggers into the body. He took quick glances towards Micky, watching him in his attack. Turning his eyes to Peter, he called out in concern.

"Peter! How are you doing?"

Peter groaned, lying on the ground "Ah… ah!" He whimpered, "I'll be fine." He stood and turned into a hawk. Flying to the worm, he began clawing and pecking at it fiercely.

Still working at the worm's tail, Mike pulled it closer to him. He gripped the tail as hard as he could and snapped it in half. A gush of green slime burst from the wound and the worm screeched in pain. Mike stumbled back, attempting to shield his face with his arms from the spraying slime.

"Micky!" He shouted. "Think you can amp up those fireballs?"

Micky hurried behind him, kneeling to the ground in concentration. He summoned up an enormous fireball, launching it towards the worm. The massive fireball hit the worm, causing it to explode in a fiery, slimy mess. The green slime and worm guts flew everywhere, coating everything in its path. Micky stood slowly, panting as he looked around at the other three guys. Peter flew to the ground, and transformed back into a human. Mike lay, sprawled out on his back and covered in the mess. Davy stood and wiped off the tiny bit of slime, the only amount that happened to hit him. He looked over at the other three, especially Mike, and started laughing.

"So much for your shower, eh Mike?"

"Watch it, tiny, before I come over there and give you a bear hug." Mike grumbled, causing Davy to stop laughing.

Micky stood upright and groaned a little over the slime that covered him. "Ew…" He frowned and scanned the area for Trixie.

Trixie remained hidden in a nearby alleyway, waiting for the perfect time to emerge. She slowly began to leave her spot, trying to act as frightened as the other people at the scene. Spotting Micky, she cautiously approached him. Micky saw her approach and met her part way. He took her by the hands and looked her over.

"Are you okay?" He whispered to her, looking nervously toward Mike.

"I'm fine. I made sure to stay hidden. How are you?"

Not noticing Micky and Trixie, the other three came together to assess the damage. Peter limped over to Mike and Davy, snickering over their quip-filled interaction.

"Darn thing got my foot really good…" he snickered, taking weight off his injured leg.

"Peter, you able to walk?" Mike asked as he stepped over to him.

Peter nodded, watching as Davy froze the mess. "Yeah…. just gonna have a limp for a while."

Mike nodded a little. "Ok, well, if there's a problem let me know." He looked over at Micky and Trixie. He grinned a little as he walked over to them. "Everything ok over here?" He asked, taking her by the hands

Micky blinked and shook his head "I was just… making sure she's okay is all. Sorry Mike." He turned to walk over to help Peter and Davy clean up the mess.

Mike brought Trixie into a hug. He gave her a kiss, feeling grateful that she was alright. After breaking the kiss, he glanced over at Micky.

Davy dropped some frozen slime pieces off to the side. He glanced at Peter with a concerned frown, watching him rub his injured foot. Tearing his gaze away from Peter, he looked at Micky.

"How long was Trixie here? I didn't even see her."

"She hid in an alleyway… um guys… I think we should talk about something…" Micky said "It's about Trixie."

Micky looked down and bit his lip, wondering if he should let them in on what he found out about Trixie. Shaking out of his thoughts, he decided against it.

"What is it, Micky?" Peter asked

"Er… nothing. We should probably head back and get ready for the gig, huh?" he smiled sheepishly

Davy looked at Micky confused "What's wrong? Did something happen with Trixie?"

Micky shook his head "No, no, no… just… never mind. You'll find out soon enough anyways."

The three of them started heading home. As soon as they got back to the beach and reached the bottom of the steps, Micky looked up toward the balcony before looking at Peter and Davy.

"Davy bring Peter up. I gotta… go out. I will be back though, okay?"

As Micky walked away, Peter and Davy watched him with matching frowns. They knew he was headed for the nearby, seaside bar. This was a place Micky would always go whenever something was bothering him, and it seemed like he was going there more frequently lately. Davy shook his head and sighed as he helped Peter into the house.

"Things with Micky are getting more concerning as the day goes on." Davy said

He helped Peter over to the couch and frowned, watching him try not to show how much pain he was in. Placing a comforting hand on Peter's knee, Davy sat next to him and looked into his eyes. Peter sighed and looked away, shaking his head a little. Before either of them could say anything, they heard the doorknob turn. Trixie entered through the front door, closely followed by Mike. They looked around the room before landing their eyes upon Davy and Peter.

"Where's Mick?" Mike asked

Trixie frowned a little "Is he not home yet?"

Peter frowned, adjusting his position "He's down at the seaside bar… Something is bothering him, guys. I don't know what, though. He's not very open about his feelings… but Trixie are you okay? Were you hurt at all?"

"No, I'm fine." Trixie grinned a little "Thanks, Peter."

Mike sighed "I think I know what's bothering him. I'll go check on him." He looked at himself and frowned "After a quick change, I'll go check on him." He headed upstairs to change his clothes.

Peter nodded and went back to nursing his wounded foot. Trixie walked over to the couch, frowning sympathetically at him. Davy stood, allowing her more room beside the couch.

"Oh, Peter." Trixie said "You got hurt out there? You ok?" She started examining his injured foot

Peter nodded, letting out a small groan "Yeah. Stupid thing bit me." He mumbled

"Hang on, I'll fix you up."

Trixie headed into the downstairs bathroom to get the first aid kit. Davy walked to the far side of the room and sat on the window seat, frowning over the thought of Trixie taking care of Peter. As he looked up, he found a distraction from his feelings when Mike come back downstairs. He watched as Mike stepped out the front door just before Trixie left the bathroom. Watching her walk back over to Peter with the first aid kit, Davy shook his head and quietly began filing his nails.

Trixie grinned a little as she treated Peter's wound. She took some gauze and wrapped it tightly around Peter's foot.

"There… that should do it." She smiled, looking up at him

Peter smiled back "Thank you, Trixie! That's nice. Much better." He finished with a slight sigh

"You're welcome, Peter. Remember this for the next time you go attacking giant worm monsters."

Micky sat at the counter, not paying attention to his glass of Coke in front of him. He hunched forward and sadly stirred the ice around with the straw. A few moments later, Mike entered the bar. He spied Micky at the counter and coolly strolled over to him. When he reached Micky's side, he took the empty seat and ordered a drink.

"So Mick…" Mike said, looking forward "care to tell me what's on your mind?"

Micky jumped a little and looked at him. "Mike? What are you doing here? You don't like this place I thought…" He looked down into his glass. "Nothing's wrong, Mike. I'm fine."

"I came here because I care about you, Mick. You only come down here when something's bothering you. So what's going on?" He paused to take a drink "Does this have to do with earlier?"

"Earlier?" Micky looked down again "What?" He hoped Mike didn't notice his nervousness "I'm fine, I promise…"

Mike sighed and looked away. He stirred his drink before looking at Micky again. Searching for something to say, he hesitated before placing a hand on Micky's leg. He ran his hand over Micky's thigh a little, causing Micky to stiffen. Micky bit his lip and looked at Mike's hand.

"Wh- what are you…" He trailed off and gulped "Mike…"

"Oh I'm sorry, you don't like that?" Mike pulled his hand away before taking a drink. He kissed Micky on the cheek and stood up. "Come on, we gotta get ready for the gig."

Micky touched his cheek where Mike kissed him. "Mike… don't get my hopes up, okay? You have Trixie and a baby on the way. Don't… just… please. Okay?" he got up and walked past him

"Micky I'm not trying to get your hopes up, alright? I just… I just can't stand seeing you so down." He started following Micky to the door "Especially when I know I'm the cause of it. When I see you like this I… I just…" He shook his head "Just forget it. I don't know what I'm talkin' about." He walked away

"I'm sure you don't." Micky mumbled, following him.

After a short walk, Mike made it back to the house. He sighed and headed to the spiral staircase. Davy looked up from his spot on the window seat, and watched as Mike went upstairs.

"Ooh." he frowned once Mike left his sight. "This can't be good."

Micky walked inside a moment later and sighed. He looked at the others before looking down. "What's wrong?" he mumbled

Peter looked up at him "What happened to Mike?"

"What happened?" Davy repeated, "Did he talk to you?"

"No." Micky shook his head. "We should pack up. Come on." He walked over to the bandstand and started tearing down his drum kit.

Peter frowned, looking at him. "Mick…"

"Just forget it, Peter!" Micky snapped

Trixie teared up a little as she watched Micky "Maybe I should leave."

"Leave?" Davy asked, walking over to her "No, no you stay here with us. You didn't cause any of this."

Micky rolled his eyes and slammed a nearby guitar case closed. "Just come on." He looked up at the stairs "Mike we're gonna be late!" He frowned "Let's go!"

Peter looked at Trixie and hugged her. "It's not your fault. Micky is just… acting weird."

Trixie nodded a little "Ok. If you say so."

Mike walked downstairs. "Everyone ready? Ok let's go." He grabbed his guitar and brushed past Micky, heading out the front door.

"What was that about?" Davy asked, grabbing a couple things from the bandstand

"He hates me." Micky said, carrying one of his drums to the door.

Micky frowned and walked outside to the car. After looking at each other in silence for a moment, everyone else picked up an instrument to carry out to the car.


	4. Uncomfortable Gig Stuff

Part one: And so it Begins

Chapter four: Uncomfortable Gig Stuff

The gig went as well as it possibly could. However, after the gig was a different story. Mike and Micky did not speak to each other the entire night, casting a miserable tone over the group. Sitting quietly at the table with Trixie, Mike gazed around the room to watch what his band mates were doing. He watched as Davy flirted with a random girl, trying to work a phone number from her. Mike looked away, shaking his head with a small grin. On the other side of the room he spied Peter talking to an old friend of his, seeming the most relaxed out of the four of them.

Taking his gaze off Peter, Mike then turned his attention onto the table across from him and Trixie. It seemed so obvious to him that Micky chose that table on purpose, just to get under his skin. He frowned, watching Micky have absolutely no problem slobbering all over some girl he had just met. Unable to tear his attention away from the sight, Mike sat there, quietly seething in jealousy. He barely even noticed when Trixie stood to leave the table.

"I'm going to the bathroom. Be right back." Mike nodded and watched her walk away. He started playing with the napkin holder on the table before looking up towards Micky and the girl again. Frowning, he mumbled to himself as he watched Micky slide a hand up the girl's skirt. Peter walked over to the table and sat next to Mike.

"So the gig went well!" Peter smiled. His smile faded some once he saw the expression on Mike's face. "What's up, Mike?"

Mike sighed, looking away from Micky in disgust. "Nothing. I just don't like what some people choose to do in public."

Peter glanced toward Micky and the girl then frowned at Mike. "It's never bothered you before, Mike. Come and spill. What's going on?" He asked, taking a sip of his drink.

Mike sighed in frustration "It's a long story. And one I don't know if I'm comfortable telling you about."

"But Mike, what if it splits us up?" His lip trembled slightly

"Peter…" Mike sighed and wrapped a gentle arm around Peter's shoulders. "I don't see this breaking up the group. It's something Micky and I have dealt with before. It's never gotten out of hand or anything. No matter what goes on between me'n Micky, I promise we won't let it affect the group in any way."

"You better hope so, Mike." He looked down at his drink "So are you… gonna tell Trixie? Or do you think she saw today?"

"Saw what today?"

"Us fighting the worm thing…" Peter looked at him with an eyebrow raised

Interrupting their conversation, Micky walked by with his arm draped around the girl. "I'll see you later, Mike!" He slured "I'm takin' this babe home." He grinned before kissing the girl, unbuttoning her shirt slightly.

Mike rolled his eyes as Micky passed him. "Oh, um, she didn't say if she saw anything."

Peter frowned, looking at Micky. He looked back at Mike. "Where did she go? I noticed you guys were being really quiet… did something happen?"

"She went to the bathroom last I saw her. Nothing happened between us. Think she was upset over me'n Micky. She thinks she's to blame for what's going on."

Peter frowned "Well… I can't help 'cause I don't know what's going on with you guys…" He said, looking at the table "But you should talk to her, Mike. And Micky too. Not talking is only gonna make it worse."

Mike sighed "I know… But it's hard talkin' to someone who's searchin' for cavities in some random club slut's mouth."

"So pull him aside, Mike. You never had trouble before. What happened? You can be gentle when you want to be."

Mike mumbled, looking away. Feeling a little uncomfortable, he rubbed his hands over his legs before looking back at Peter. "Ok, well don't spread this around, especially to Trixie. She kind of _is _what caused us to get like this with each other. I got her pregnant… and that's making things even more difficult for me and Micky."

Peter nodded his head and frowned "How did she cause it though? I mean, you guys were going out and you got her pregnant. Maybe the last part wasn't intentional but, fact is, it happened. It's not like you and Micky were in love or anything. You guys are best friends."

"Peter… there was a time shortly before I was with Trixie when… Micky and I…" He sighed in frustration, starting to get up. "Forget it."

Peter looked at Mike stunned. "Mike… What? You and Micky actually…" He paled a bit

"We never really _did _anything. But there's been… _feelings. _But that's all I'm going to say."

"Mike you have Trixie. Surely he knows you can't…" Peter whispered "Are you going to talk to him?"

"Yes. I'll talk to him. But for now I'm going to look for my girlfriend." Mike left the table, headed for another part of the club.

…

After leaving the bathroom, Trixie watched as Micky headed outside with some random girl. She started following them as they entered the parking lot. Knowing that something was going on between Micky and Mike, but not quite sure what it could have been, she felt that she should talk to him. The only problem was, she had to distract him away from the girl in order to get to the bottom of things. She called his name while following him, but he didn't seem to notice. Frowning, she realized in order to get his attention, she was going to have to do something a bit drastic. This talk, she felt, simply could not wait.

As Micky stopped to kiss the girl, Trixie stopped as well. She shook her head and then allowed herself to tumble down to the ground with a scream. As she sat on the ground, she held her ankle, appearing as though she was in pain from twisting her ankle. Hearing her pained scream, Micky turned to look at her through glazed eyes.

"Trixie? What're ya doin'?" He slurred before turning to the other girl. "Hold on, babe. Meet me in the car." He stumbled a little as he did his best to hurry to Trixie's side. "You okay?"

"I'm fine." Trixie stood to show she wasn't ever really hurt. "Sorry I did that, Micky, but I really needed to talk to you."

Micky frowned "Talk about what?"

"Micky I don't like what's going on between you and Mike. You guys really need to talk to each other about whatever problem the two of you are having. I just can't stand seeing two best friends acting this way with each other. It breaks my heart." She sighed, placing a hand on his cheek. "You two used to be so close. What happened?"

Micky touched her hand and shook his head. "I… I can't tell you what happened, Trixie. I would if I could but I can't. I'm sorry." He turned away "It's not your fault. It's mine." He started heading to the car where the girl was waiting for him.

"Promise me you will at least talk to him!" Trixie called after him

Micky sighed, "I'll try." He entered the car with the girl.

Trixie sighed and shook her head. Hoping that she got somewhere with him, she headed back inside the club.

…

After watching Mike leave the table, Davy walked over to Peter. He looked at Peter with a concerned expression.

"Saw you talking to Mike." He sat down and looked closer at him. "You alright? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Peter looked at him and frowned. "Davy I think I know what they were fighting about." He paused "Micky is in love with Mike!"

Davy's eyes widened. "What? Where did you get that from? You sure? That's crazy!"

Recovering from Davy's small bombardment of questions, Peter gulped and looked at him. "Mike just told me. I know it sounds crazy, but I sort of see why. Micky's always warming up to Mike…"

Davy slowly nodded "Yeah… they've always been close. They share a room…"

Peter nodded. "But it's confusing. I don't understand why Micky… I mean… Trixie and Mike have been dating for a long time and Micky has to know he doesn't really stand a chance."

"Well seeing someone you have feelings for being involved with someone else isn't going to stop your feelings." Davy shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah but Micky is acting like a royal prick about it. The only reason he was all over that girl was 'cause he was trying to make Mike jealous."

"He did seem to be laying it on a bit thick when Mike was paying attention."

Peter nodded "He wasn't just laying it on thick, Davy." He sighed "I think we should head home."

"Good idea." Davy stood and shoved his hands into his pockets. "I didn't get a single phone number tonight anyway. Can you believe that?"

Peter snorted "Davy you're silly. It's one night. You usually always get numbers. Come on, let's head home."

"So much for you to say, Peter." Davy waved a hand beneath his chin "How could any girl pass up this face?"

Again, Peter snorted and he gave Davy a playful shove. "Whatever, Davy." He looked up and saw Mike and Trixie. Standing up, he and Davy then walked over to their friends. "You guys ready to go?"

"Yes." Mike said, "Is everything packed?"

Davy thought for a second before looking up at Mike with a pained expression. "You mean in the car that Micky drove?"

Mike groaned "The car that we _came _here in?"

"Yes, Mike, everything's packed." Peter replied "Didn't Micky leave though?" He frowned worriedly. "He said he was going home with that girl I thought."

Mike looked at Trixie "Babe you were talking to him before he left, right? Tell me Micky didn't take the car when he left."

Trixie shook her head "No. They went into the… backseat of the car I think. I watched 'til he was with her in the backseat before coming inside. He should still be out in the parking lot."

Peter hurried to the door and stepped outside. He quickly scanned the parking lot for a moment before spotting the car. Sighing in relief, he went back inside and re-joined the others.

"Guys, we're good." He said, "He didn't go home."

"Thank God." Mike sighed slightly in relief "Ok now that's settled, let's go home."

Davy patted Peter on the back "Nice work, detective."

With the wave of relief over them, everyone headed outside to the car. They got to the car and saw Micky alone in the backseat, fast asleep. Once all were settled inside, with Micky snoring away, Mike started to drive home.

…

After arriving back at the house, everyone headed inside, leaving Micky sleeping in the car. A little bit of time went by with everyone getting ready to settle in for the night. Peter walked over to the front door, about to lock it, when he turned towards Mike, remembering about Micky.

"Mike, shouldn't we let him in? I know he was kinda mean tonight but… I dunno. I don't think he should sleep in the car."

"We could give him a blanket." Davy answered with a shrug.

Mike shot Davy a disapproving look before rolling his eyes. He looked at Peter "Yeah, Pete, help me bring him in."

Without hesitation, Peter followed Mike out to the car. They brought Micky inside and carried him upstairs. After laying Micky in his bed, Peter covered him up with a blanket.

"He's gonna regret everything in the morning." Peter said, with his hands on his hips.

Mike nodded, looking at Micky. "I suppose he will."

Peter sighed and shook his head before heading out of the room. Leaving the adjoining bathroom, Trixie entered the room wearing a pair of Mike's pajamas. She sat on Mike's bed, looking at him.

"Are you going to talk to him in the morning?"

Mike slipped am arm around her as he sat down. "Yes, of course." He looked at her and saw what she was wearing. "Hey," He grinned. "I have a pair of pj's just like those."

She gave him a gentle kiss and giggled. "Oh? I wonder what these are then." She wrapped her arms loosely around his neck.

Mike smiled and kissed her. "We must shop at the same store."

Mike lay down, stretching out over the top of the bed. Trixie also stretched out and laid her head on his chest. She listened to his breathing for a moment before turning her eyes up to look at his face. He smiled softly, brushing a hand through her hair.

"I just hope Micky is better in the morning."

Trixie looked over at Micky, who remained out cold and smiling softly. "Well… He'll probably just suffer a massive hangover."

Mike also watched Micky "Yeah… you're probably right… hangover."

…

Just downstairs, Davy sat in the kitchen, unwinding from the long day. He grabbed a banana from the fruit bowl and peeled it as he sat on the counter. Not realizing Peter had entered the room, he started quietly singing Mellow Yellow. Hearing Davy sing, Peter turned to him with a smirk and snorted.

"You listen to Donovan?" he asked

Startled, Davy jumped and nearly dropped his banana. "Doesn't everybody?" He laughed nervously

"Well not everybody, but you're the last person I expected to sing his songs!" He finished with a small laugh before playfully slapping Davy on the back. "I wonder if Trixie saw us today. Fighting that worm thing."

"Hmm…" Davy took a bite of his banana "Didn't she say something about attacking worm creatures when she fixed your foot up?" He paused "That could have meant anything, right?"

"She just asked if I had been hurt. I just said it bit me. For all she knows it could have been trying to eat me. But I was a tiger when I attacked it. So… I don't know." He looked at Davy before looking back down "Man I'm beat though. My foot is starting to throb again. So I think I'm gonna hit the hay. You coming to bed, Davy?"

"Yeah in a minute."

As Peter went into the bedroom, Davy finished his banana and headed into the bathroom. Peter changed into his pajamas and walked over to his bed. He lay down with a sigh, not noticing Davy in the doorway.

"What a day." He mumbled to himself

Davy entered the room "Tell me about it." He crossed the room and lay down in his bed

Peter looked at Davy and sighed "Sometimes I wish we weren't super heroes." He mumbled

Davy looked at him before looking up at the ceiling. "I don't mind having a special power but I never really felt 'super'. Oh I make things cold, I breathe ice. Big deal. How's that make me a super hero? I was just tossing ice sickles at that worm thing. At least you got to turn into a tiger."

"I think it's cool." Peter said quietly, looking at Davy "I mean, sure, it's cool to be able to shift into anything but… it gets old fast. It's fun at first, but once you do it for so long it's like…" He shrugged "Breathing ice would be great. I think anyways." He smirked a little at Davy

"Maybe we should switch powers for a bit. If it were possible. Too bad neither of us can fly, or teleport or have x-ray vision, or super speed… Powers like that."

"It'd be neat, huh?"

Peter turned onto his side and pulled the covers up over him. Davy turned and looked at Peter, watching him drift off to sleep. In this moment he was glad Peter was facing the wall and not him, so he wouldn't see that he was being watched. Davy sighed slightly and thought about the events to the day, as well as their conversation about powers. He thought then, if they did have different powers, he was glad Peter didn't have the ability to read minds. There were some things he did not want Peter to know. Letting these thoughts leave his mind, he closed his eyes and prepared to sleep. The last thoughts that occurred to him, before falling to sleep, were wonderings of what else was to come for him and his group of friends.


	5. Something Diabolical

Part two: Old Foe, We Meet Again

Chapter one: Something Diabolical

The morning sun span across Los Angeles, awakening it from a peaceful slumber. The day was beginning quite beautiful and serine. However, what nobody in the city knew, the day was going to be anything but enjoyable, to say the least. Sitting outside the city limits, was a very unassuming abandoned building. Nobody was aware of the building's occupants for the past few months.

Oraculo sat before his desk in the main, former office room of the warehouse. He gazed upon the blueprints spread in front of him. He leaned back in his chair, a menacing grin upon his lips, and tapped his long fingernail beneath his chin. Rudy entered the room and peered at the blueprints on the desk.

"What are you planning, master?" Rudy asked, looking at Oraculo with a frown

Oraculo chuckled "Ah Rudy my boy. I'm glad you're here. I was just working out ideas on how to control the minds of millions all at the same time."

Rudy looked at him with a blank expression. "And how would you do that, master?"

"I've made a special potion. I'm working on a machine that will turn the potion into vapors that will spread across the city. When the people breathe in the vapors they will instantly become my psyche slaves!"

"Yeah that's a good idea, master. Everyone will bow down to you." Rudy winked and nudged Oraculo in the side

"Yes, Rudy! That's the idea! However, before I use it on the city, I must test it." Oraculo stood and started walking around the room as he thought. "Rudy I need some test subjects. Someone that might not be too bright. Someone whose mind I can easily take over." He turned to Rudy, pointing at him with a smile "I think I know just the test subject! Rudy you must go and find him for me and bring him here."

"Who, master, who?" Rudy asked eagerly "I'll find him! I swear I'll find him!"

"Rudy, go and find me one of the Monkees. Bring him back here alive and by any means necessary."

Rudy blinked. "Any of them? They all got super powers now, though, master. They'll kill me!"

"The little one will make you cold. The curly one will make you hot. The dummy will turn into a cute kitten or bunny for you to play with. And the tall one will just lift something heavy. I don't care what you have to do, just bring one to me!"

Rudy nodded "Okay master. I'll go grab one of them for you."

Rudy turned and left the room in his eager search for the Monkees. As he was left alone, Oraculo sat at his desk again, grinning menacingly over his plans.

…

Micky stirred and groaned before sitting up in his bed. The familiar effects of the hangover were felt all through his body. He grabbed his head as he slumped over the side of his bed, preparing to bring himself to his feet.

Meanwhile, Mike had walked downstairs and entered the kitchen to make some coffee. He looked up and saw Peter and Davy emerge from their room. Trixie also came downstairs, shortly after, smiling brightly at the men as she walked over to the table.

"I take it Micky's being extra slow getting up this morning." Davy said as he fixed himself a bowl of cereal

Before anyone could answer, Micky slunk downstairs, not paying attention to anyone. Immediately after he stepped off the bottom step he hurried into the downstairs bathroom. After a few minutes of hearing the unpleasant sounds of Micky being sick in the bathroom, Mike left the table.

"Maybe I should go check on him." He said, walking over to the sink.

Mike filled a glass with water and walked into the bathroom. Once inside, he saw Micky looking miserable, clinging to either side of the toilet. Grabbing a bottle of aspirin, Mike popped two pills into his hand. He stepped closer to Micky and handed him the water and the pills.

"Here, Mick."

Micky looked up miserably at him "Thanks." He took the aspirin, swallowing it quickly. Looking down, he and groaned as he held his stomach. "The heat makes it so much worse…"

"Would you like me to get Davy to come in and cool you off?"

Micky shook his head "Naw, man. When he does, it messes with me even more. My body doesn't know how to take it." He groaned "How did I even end up in my bed? I was in the car… fuckin' that girl last I remember." He paled a little "Mike… I don't think I pulled out."

"Well me and Peter brought you- wait you _didn't _pull out? Are you sure about that?"

Trembling a little, Micky nodded "Y-yeah. Oh God… what if she gets pregnant?" He groaned "Mike I don't wanna be a dad or have a girlfriend… I just… want…" He trailed off and stared at the floor.

Mike sighed and knelt down beside him. He started to rub Micky's back soothingly. "Mick… You don't know if this girl's pregnant. Even if she is, we can deal with this. And you know, just because she might be pregnant doesn't necessarily mean she wants to be your girlfriend or have you as her baby's father…" He sighed again, unsure if he was helping or not. "Anyway… no matter what, Mick, we'll all be here for ya. But right now, there's no use frettin' about something before you know for sure about it."

Micky sniffed a bit and shook his head. "Mike I don't wanna be bound down by anyone. I want… there's… there's someone I really like, okay?" He turned away from Mike and lay his head against the wall.

"Micky I know you have feelings for me, alright? I have feelings for you too. I just haven't been able to admit that to myself or anyone else. I'm sorry."

Micky turned to look at him, his lip trembling slightly. "You can't. You have Trixie. You're gonna be a dad. You're not allowed to have feelings for me, Mike!"

"I can't help having feelings for you. It's not something I can just turn off just because I'm with Trixie. I didn't ask to be a father either. You have no idea what this is doing to me right now. I just don't want any of this to ruin our friendship or interfere with the band."

"It won't!" Micky snapped and glared at him. "Just… just back off, Mike, okay?!" He stood and stormed out of the bathroom.

As Micky left the bathroom, Peter Davy and Trixie looked up in shock towards the sudden explosion. Micky rushed pass their shocked faces and hurried upstairs. The door slammed, creating uncomfortable looks to be exchanged amongst the group. Moments later, Mike emerged the bathroom, in a mixture of emotions. He quietly looked at the others with a shake of his head and a shrug of his shoulders. Trixie walked over to Mike and gave him a hug.

"What happened in there?" She asked "Mike… What's going on?"

"He's really upset. I tried to make him feel better. It seemed to make him more upset. Let's drop it."

Mike broke away from her and walked to the table. He grabbed his coffee mug and went over to the coffee maker to fill it. Seeing the empty coffee pot, he threw it across the room, shattering it.

"Why wasn't there any more coffee made by now?!" He shouted

Davy stared at the shattered coffee pot on the floor and tried to relieve his shock by making a humorous remark. "Um… looks like there won't be any fresh coffee made any more. How about a cup of tea instead?" He laughed nervously

"_Tea_? Damn it, Davy! I don't want tea!" Mike flipped the kitchen table before storming outside to the beach

During the commotion, Trixie cried out in fear and hurried into Peter's arms. Peter stared in shock. He exchanged glances at Davy before handing Trixie off to him. He then hurried outside, trying to catch up with Mike.

"Mike! Mike stop!" He stumbled a bit as he ran up alongside Mike. "Mike… what happened now?"

Mike stopped and turned to face Peter, sighing in frustration "Sorry, I lost it in there. It's just that… Ok Micky is worried about the girl he fucked last night because he thinks he got her pregnant. I tried making him feel better about it and that got us onto the subject of our feelings for each other. I said how I didn't want it to ruin our friendship or interfere with the band. He freaked out more and stormed out of the bathroom. That's about it."

Peter listened sadly and nodded in understanding. "Maybe… talk about your feelings. I know he's being one of those prima donna drama queens right now and it's hard but you're tough. Rough him up a bit and tell him you guys gotta talk! You should also apologize to Trixie 'cause you scared her bad." He frowned "Well not bad, but she was frightened."

"Everyone is telling us to talk. And every time I try talking to him, things get worse."

"That's why you should rough him up. Mike, come on. There was a time when Micky stepped out of place and you would knock him back in. It's not the best solution, but it works." Peter shrugged

"Alright. I'll give 'er a try."

Mike headed back to the house with Peter close behind. Once back inside, Mike went over to Trixie. He hugged her and gave her a small, but tender kiss.

"Didn't mean to scare ya, babe." He kissed her again

Trixie smiled at him before returning the kiss. She watched as he pulled away and headed upstairs. As she watched him enter the bedroom, she sighed and turned to face Peter and Davy. Beginning to clean up the kitchen area, Davy shook his head with a small snicker.

"Honestly, I had no idea Mike hated tea that much." He said, grabbing a broom to clean up the broken dishes from the overturned table.

Peter snorted, moving to help him clean. "Well now we do, huh?"

"You boys." Trixie shook her head, attempting to smile. "Someone should teach Mike to cool his temper."

Davy shrugged "Well you know everything's bigger in Texas… even tempers."

Trixie blushed fiercely over Davy's comment. She looked down and started picking up some of the bigger pieces. Seeing her blush, Davy smirked.

"Why do red, love?" He asked with a slight flirty tone

Trixie shot him a look "Don't even think about it, David!"

Davy held his hands up, looking innocent "What?"

She shook her head "You watch your mouth! Now help me clean up, Davy."

Davy's only response was a laugh as he grabbed the broom to start cleaning again. From the other side of the overturned table, Peter quietly watched them during their playful conversation. he frowned slightly and shook his head trying to ignore his feelings towards the flirtatious undertones between them.

Micky lay on Mike's bed, quietly sniffing. He had his back turned toward the door and used Mike's pillow to hide his face. It was clear he had not noticed someone had entered the room.

"Mick, what's going on? Why are you on my bed?"Mike asked from the doorway

Micky jumped and looked up at him, quickly wiping his eyes. "I dunno." He looked away, glaring at the floor.

"You do know, Micky. Now you're going to tell me, and we're going to sort this thing out before it gets any worse."

Micky sat silent for a few moments. "Why did you let it happen, Mike?" He whispered

"Let what happen?" Mike asked, approaching the bed

"Us." Micky whispered again. "That one night, Mike. That night we had the party." He shook slightly, remembering.

"What party? Micky, if you think something happened at a party, I don't remember it. Woke up in a complete blur the next day. Unless I'm thinking of a different party than you are."

Micky's lip trembled and he shook his head. "Mike… we… how could you forget? Huh? You… you and me… we…" His head fell as he fought back tears. "Just forget it. It isn't worth it, okay?"

"I'm sorry, Micky. But I was wasted that night! Not… not that it wouldn't have meant anything to me."

Deeply hurt, Micky shook his head. He stood and headed for the door. "I can't be around you right now, Mike."

"Micky, stop acting like a little bitch. I'm really sorry I don't remember that night." He walked over to Micky. "I'm sorry you got so hurt over me and Trixie, and the baby. I can't change any of that. But the more you go around acting like this, the more it pisses me off. I care a lot for you, Micky. You're the best friend I ever had and I can't afford to lose you."

Micky looked down for a moment before taking a deep breath. He looked up and glared at Mike. Suddenly, he pressed their lips together in a kiss.

"I love you." He said before shoving Mike to the wall

Mike stared at Micky, stunned for a second. "You know that if I chose to, I could throw you through the wall and you'd be on the beach in a second."

"You won't though." Micky gave him a cocky smirk. "You can't deny me, Mike." He leaned in to kiss Mike on the neck, nibbling a little on his skin. Knowing it was getting a rise out of Mike, he continued to suck on his neck, purposely trying to leave a mark.


	6. One Down

Part two: Old Foe, We Meet Again

Chapter two: One Down

Mike grabbed Micky by the arms. He gripped him a little, without using all his strength, just enough to leave a red mark.

"Mick…"

Wincing in pain, Micky glared at him. He wanted Mike to know he was ready to use his power on him if he needed it.

"Let me go, Mike." He whispered calmly "Why won't you let me? You and I have feelings for each other."

"Trixie is right downstairs. Otherwise I would."

Micky yanked himself free and glared at him. He shoved him aside and stormed downstairs. Rushing past everyone, he hurried out the front door. Mike raced down the stairs behind him and stopped dead cold as the door slammed closed in his face.

As soon as Micky ran outside, he headed straight for the road. He stormed down the road, keeping his head down, not paying attention to where he was headed. Not realizing any one else was around, he ran straight into Rudy and stumbled backwards.

"Uh, sorry I-" He looked at Rudy and his eyes widened.

Before Micky could do anything else, Rudy hit him over the head with some sort of blunt object. Micky instantly fell to the ground, knocked out cold. Rudy briefly looked around to be sure nobody saw what he had done. He then bent down and scooped Micky into his arms before running back to Oraculo's warehouse.

Mike turned away from the door and looked at the others, everyone seeming dumbstruck. Trixie went over to him and took him by the hand.

"Are you and Micky still…" She trailed off once she spotted the red mark on his neck left by Micky. She touched the red mark and furrowed her brow before looking at Mike "Did you two get into a fight?"

"Things got a little rough for a moment. Where could he have gone?"

"He couldn't have gone too far…" Trixie headed outside and walked towards the road. "Micky?!"

Peter frowned, walking over to Mike "Didn't go so well? I'm sorry, Mike. I feel like this is my fault."

"Forget it, Peter. It's fine."

Mike walked out the door and caught up with Trixie. Davy frowned in confusion as he approached the door.

"Something's not right." He said, reaching Peter's side

"What do you mean?" Peter asked, before he and Davy walked outside to meet up with Mike and Trixie. "Micky ran off… didn't he?"

"He was upset, yes. But he's not that fast and he can't just disappear." Mike scratched his head and looked down both directions of the road.

Trixie touched his cheek. "He'll come back. You know he will. Let him calm down." She kissed his cheek

Mike shook his head "I don't know."

"Just give him a while." She kissed him again "Micky's hot headed. Just give him a bit, Mike."

Mike sighed and turned to go back in the house "You're probably right. But I still don't know about this."

…

Rudy burst in through the main entrance of the warehouse with Micky draped in his arms. He huffed and headed into the next room and over to where Oraculo worked.

"Master! Master! I brought you the one who soiled it the last time!" He exclaimed

Oraculo turned to face him with a smile and clapped his hands together "Good job, Rudy! I was beginning to think you weren't going to pull it off this time."

"What are you gonna do to him, master?" Rudy asked, carefully laying Micky on top of a nearby metal lab table.

"Remember that potion I used on them before? I made it better. Stronger." Oraculo took a vial of blue liquid out of his pocket and walked over to a small machine across the room. "This machine is much smaller than the one I plan to use on the city, but it will get the job done just as fast." He poured the liquid into the top of the machine. "When I turn it on, a strong vapor will fill the room. And he will breathe it in. Then he will become my slave."

Rudy scratched his head in confusion. "Why don't you make him drink it? What about us? Won't we get the fumes too?"

"The potion is too strong to drink. It must be inhaled. You and I will not be in the room once the machine is on."

"Ooh right, right, right." Rudy said, nodding eagerly "So what'll this do again, master?" He slapped Micky's face gently

"Stop that, Rudy. You'll wake him up before I'm ready for him."

Rudy nodded and watched as Oraculo prepared the machine. "Is it almost ready, master?"

"In due time, Rudy, in due time. You just make sure he doesn't wake up until I'm ready for him."

Rudy nodded, looking at Micky "What if he wakes up?"

"Knock him out again. At least keep him from leaving."

…

Davy stood in front of the glass doors, looking out towards the beach. He frowned as he gazed out, appearing almost in deep thought as he scanned the area.

"How long has Micky been gone?" He asked, turning away from the doors.

Peter looked up from the book he was reading "Um, almost two hours. But I'm sure he's fine." He shut the book.

Davy looked at him, slightly wide-eyed. "He hasn't been gone that long before… has he?"

"Well no…. but I'm sure it'll be okay." Peter said "He seemed pretty mad…"

"How can you be so sure? What if something's wrong this time?"

Peter frowned "Mike? What do you think?"

"I feel like something might be wrong." Mike said. "I can't put my finger on it, but something's not right here."

"Give it another hour or so." Peter said, trying to hold on to hope. "It was quite a hectic morning."

"If you say so, Peter. You better be right." Mike sighed and looked out the window."

…

Upon the lab table, Micky began to stir. With a small groan, he moved his hands to his head. As he opened his eyes, his vision was blurred. His vision began to move into focus and he looked around the unfamiliar setting.

"Mmm… what happened?" He looked up and saw Rudy gazing down at him. "You!" He blinked with a gasp

Rudy quickly grabbed him before he could move too far. "Stay still! Master hurry!"

"Rudy! Keep him there!" Oraculo called from across the room. "Tie him down or something!"

Oraculo finished setting up the machine while Rudy put the metal restraints in place over Micky's ankles and wrists. After grabbing a small remote control, Oraculo walked over to Rudy and grabbed him on the arm.

"Come on, Rudy. To the next room with me."

He practically dragged Rudy by the arm as he led him into the next room, locking the door behind them.

"Is it ready, master?" Rudy asked. "Is it ready?"

"Yes, Rudy! Now quiet!"

Oraculo peeked through the small window on the door. He grinned menacingly towards Micky on the lab table, watching him begin to thrash about.

"Let me go!" Micky shouted, trying to break free of the restraints "Hey! Rudy let me go!"

Still watching Micky, Oraculo pressed a button on the remote. The machine turned on with a whir and a blinking light. A light blue fog released from the machine with a hiss and began to fill the room. Micky started coughing as the fog entered his lungs. He continued trying to break free but the fog put a stop to his struggles. Unable to breathe, Micky felt his mind cloud over. He could no longer see anything as the fog grew thick around him. His eyes glazed over and he slumped his head to the side, staring blankly towards the floor. Oraculo turned off the machine and Rudy peeked out the window as the fog began to dissipate. He grinned and patted Oraculo hard on the shoulder.

"Master I think it worked!"

"Of course it worked!"

Oraculo waited as few moments before cracking open the door. He walked over to the lab table and looked at Micky. Waving a hand in front of Micky's face, he smiled once there wasn't any response.

"Rudy do you know what this means?"

"Your machine worked, master? What are you gonna do with him now?" Rudy looked into Micky's empty eyes

"Now I will be able to have him under my complete control. He will be my first slave in my journey to take over the world." Oraculo started to undo the restraints on Micky. "First I will have him return to his friends, to lure them back here." He patted Micky on the chin.

Micky blinked as he looked up at Oraculo. His appearance seemed almost robotic as he sat upright. "Master…" Micky said with a dull, flat tone.

"Yes my slave." Oraculo said "Pay attention to me. You will do everything I say. I will summon you at any moment and you will be ready to do whatever is required of you."

"I will do as you say, master. Anything."

"Now, slave, you will go home to your friends. You will act like nothing is wrong. You are to be your normal, wacky self around them so they won't suspect anything. Then you will bring them back to me by any means necessary."

Micky stood and gave a small bow. "Yes, master."

He walked out the door and blinked. His appearance seemed more like his normal self as he began heading towards town.

…

At the house, tension and worry was growing. It was Peter's turn to gaze out the glass doors in concern towards the beach. He frowned and shook his head.

"Maybe we should go look for him and make sure he's okay…"

Looking at him, Mike stood, trying not to seem eager. He nodded, coolly, walking over to Peter. "Yes, let's go. We'll split up and look in different places he usually goes."

They all left the house in search of Micky. While Peter and Davy took to opposite directions on the beach, Mike and Trixie headed into town. Trixie bit her lip nervously as she looked at Mike.

"Where could he have gone?" She asked

"I don't know. But I sure as hell am going to find him."

"I hope I didn't make him run away." Trixie looked to the ground

"No, no it wasn't you." Mike said, keeping his focus on his search for Micky

Meanwhile, Micky strolled down the block, looking around. He adjusted himself to the new control in his mind, and cracked his neck. Not too far away, Peter looked around the bar he knew Micky normally went to while upset. Not seeing him, he walked out and turned into a bird.

As Peter flew away, he gazed down toward the street, peering over the wide-range overhead view of the area. When he got a good view, he spotted Davy. He flew down to him and landed on his shoulder.

"Oh hi, Peter." Davy said, looking at the bird "You have any luck?"

Peter shook his head in reply. With his sharp bird eyes, he focused ahead of them and spotted familiar looking curly hair. He squawked and flapped his wings, trying to signal to Davy that he saw Micky turning a corner. After Davy looked up, nearly missing Micky, Peter flew off his shoulder. He caught up with Micky and cawed at him. When Micky didn't react, Peter landed on his shoulder. Micky looked at him and blinked before grinning a little.

"Hello, Peter."

Davy ran to catch up with them. He stopped right by Micky and caught his breath. "Micky! We've been looking all over for you! Where have you been?"

Micky turned to him and smiled. "Just cooling off, Davy. Why are you so worried?" He patted Peter's head "Is Mike furious?"

"No, actually he's been worried about you. You've been gone for a while and we thought something was wrong."

"He pissed me off." Micky shrugged "I was fine."

Peter flew off his shoulder and turned back into his human form "That wasn't smart, Micky."

Micky frowned "I'm a grown man, Peter. I can go where I want."

"But why do you run off every time you get pissed?" Davy looked from Micky to Peter and cocked an eyebrow

"Mike…. hurt me." Micky said. "Who cares? I'm back now, okay? And I'm in a much better mood."

Micky walked ahead of them. As they neared home, Davy and Peter watched him from behind, sensing something not quite right about him. They watched as Micky entered the house before they turned toward each other.

"You noticed it too, didn't you?" Davy asked with a frown once he was sure Micky was out of earshot.

Peter nodded "Something's off about Micky. I don't know what it is but… something is off." He frowned. "I have a bad feeling."

"I know what you mean. It seemes like Micky, yet, it doesn't. It's like…." Davy waved his hand a little, as he searched for the right words. "It's his eyes. They're missing that usual glint. You know what I mean?"

Peter nodded "I wonder if Mike really did hit him like he said…"

He and Davy entered the house together. They saw Micky over by the refrigerator getting something to eat.

"I don't know, Peter." Davy said quietly as they watched Micky "It's got to be something more than that."

"Maybe…" Peter frowned

In the meantime, as Peter and Davy hung back to keep an eye on Micky, Mike and Trixie decided to give up search and head home. Once they both entered the house, they stopped, surprised when they saw Micky had returned.

Trixie gasped a little "Micky! You came back!"

Mike walked over to him, relieved "Mick, I'm glad you're back. I'm really sorry about before in the bedroom. I hope you're not mad at me, and we can more forward from this."

Micky looked at him and grinned "It's okay, Mike. I'm over it!" He paused "Sorry I worried you."

"Oh, ok." Mike sighed in relief, despite the odd feeling he received from Micky.

Micky turned away and started making a sandwich. He glanced back at Mike and noticed the strange look Mike was giving him. "Something wrong, Mike?" He looked at everyone else to notice more of the same looks. "What?"

Peter looked down. "Nothing…"

"Yeah, nothing." Davy replied

Mike stood back and quietly observed Micky for a moment. He furrowed his eyebrows and frowned slightly. "Mick are you sure you're alright?"

Micky nodded "Mike I'm fine!" He said with a mouthful of food. "I cooled off, alright?"

Peter walked over and tugged on Mike's shirtsleeve. "Mike…"

Mike turned and looked at him with slight concern in his eyes. "What is it, Peter?"

Peter pulled him aside and frowned as he lowered his voice. "Micky is acting really weird… He… something is off." He bit his lip

"I thought it was just me who noticed that. It's real strange." Mike said

"What do you think is going on?" Peter asked "I… have a bad feeling. I don't think… Micky… his eyes are different."

"You're right. But what do you think it could be?"

Peter shook his head "I don't know, Mike."

While sitting across the room from everyone, Micky quietly ate his sandwich. He stared blankly for a moment as he heard Oraculo's voice echo in his head.

_Don't waste time, Dolenz. Bring your friends to me._

Micky stopped eating, mid-bite and sat his sandwich down. He stood somewhat mechanically and let out a small cough.

"Um… would you guys want to see something kinda cool?" He asked

Davy stared at Micky before going over to Mike and Peter. "This is serious." He said with a hushed voice. "Micky has never stopped eating _anything _part way through."

Peter nodded and crossed his arms. "What do we do? We don't want him suspicious of us thinking anything bad about him."

Mike nodded "We've got to go about this real smooth. Make it seem like everything's gah-roovy."

"And then what?" Davy asked "We jump him, take him down to the floor and make him act like himself?" His voice held a sarcastic tone.

"Davy that's not the best idea. I think we should test the waters." Peter turned to Mike "You know him the best out of any of us. I think you should try first."

"You're right. But what should I do?" Mike asked

Peter and Davy remained silent for a few seconds. Leaning in closer to Mike, Peter whispered in his ear.

"Go out with him… not like that… but test things out."

Mike sighed slightly before turning toward Micky. He started to approach him, hoping he didn't appear too cautious.

"Hey, Mick? Why don't you tell me about this cool thing you saw? Was it on the beach? I bet it was on the beach."

Micky smiled and shook his head a little. He took Mike's hand and led him towards the glass doors. "I'll take you. Come with me."

"Yeah sure. Show me this cool thing you saw."

Mike started following Micky outside. He looked back at Peter and Davy, before mouthing the words "Cover me." Peter nodded and watched as they went down to the beach. After a few moments, he walked outside and started following them.


	7. The Return of Oraculo's Psyche Slaves

Part two: Old Foe, We Meet Again

Chapter three: The Return of Oraculo's Psyche Slaves

As Micky walked alongside Mike, their feet making prints in the sand, he began to sense they were being followed. Knowing it was Peter following them with suspicions, Micky decided to take a few moments to lose him for a bit and to distract Mike. Micky smiled at Mike and clung to his arm.

"Mike?" He whispered

Mike glanced over his shoulder to check where Peter was. "Hmm?"

Micky smirked and guided Mike towards the street. Ducking in the nearest alleyway, he pushed Mike up against the wall and began kissing him. Rubbing against Mike's crotch, he then grabbed at his cock and gave it a squeeze through his pants. Mike's eyes widened at first as he tried to resist Micky's actions. He closed his eyes and kissed him back, melting into him. After a few moments, Mike forced himself, as difficult as it was, back into reality and pushed Micky back.

"Mick, wait! What are you doing?"

Micky smirked "Showing you." He whispered before rubbing against him "Stop fighting it, Mike. I know you want me." He kissed him again

Mike gripped him tightly by the arms and threw him against the wall. "I'm not playing around, Micky." He loosened his grip. "You did not bring me out here to do this. Otherwise you wouldn't have mentioned this 'cool thing' to everyone."

Micky glared, staring into his eyes. He clenched his fists. "Fine. I'll really show you."

Pulling out of Mike's grasp, he turned and smirked slightly as they started walking again. Mike followed Micky, looking around suspiciously every few seconds. He lightly placed a hand on Micky's back. "Micky I'm sorry I did that to you. You just got me fired up and I couldn't control myself. Maybe later when Trixie goes home, we can finish what you started."

"Oh I have a feeling we're gonna be together a lot sooner than that." Micky smiled sweetly at him. They turned a corner. "It's just down here."

"Uh-huh." Mike glanced behind them, hoping Peter was still around. As they neared the warehouse, his suspicious become worse.

…

A grin slowly formed on Oraculo's lips as he left his office. He approached Rudy in the hallway and placed a hand on his shoulder to gain his attention.

"Rudy, get ready. I have the feeling they are close."

Rudy peeked out the door and spied Micky and Mike walking towards the warehouse. "Master, he brought one of the boys! He brought the one from Texas!"

"Very nice." Oraculo grinned "Now go out there and get him, Rudy."

Just outside, Micky led Mike up to the door. "It's right through here, Mike." He placed a hand on the door to push it open.

Mike looked around in confusion "Micky, why'd you bring me here?"

As soon as they entered, Rudy was there to grab Mike. Rudy held him by the arms and grinned eagerly as Micky sat in a nearby chair with a smug smirk.

"You're all Oraculo's now!" Rudy exclaimed

"Master will be here soon." Micky looked at Rudy "Where is Master Oraculo?"

"Master Oraculo? Micky what's going on? What's the joke?" Mike squirmed, trying to get away from Rudy without resorting to his power. "Let go of me now, or else!"

Oraculo entered the room and grinned evilly at Mike. "Yes, Mike Nesmith! It's been too long. Rudy, take him to the other room and tie him down."

Rudy nodded and dragged Mike into the other room. He tossed Mike onto the table and strapped him down.

"Now stay there. You'll be a mind slave soon."

"Mind slave?! No way are you making me a mind slave!" Mike shouted as he tried to break the restraints "MICKY! I'm gonna get you for this!"

He scowled towards Rudy, watching as he prepared the machine. He also saw Micky staring blankly towards him. Rudy and Micky then joined Oraculo in the next room just before the machine started. Mike broke the metal restraints and hopped off the table as the room started filling with the fog. Before he could reach the door, the fog filled his lungs, causing him to cough. He dropped to his knees, coughing violently. It didn't take long as he struggled to breathe, before he slumped over, completely helpless and staring blankly at the floor.

Peeking out the window, Oraculo smirked, clapping his hands together. "Wonderful work, Rudy!"

Rudy smiled, proud of himself. He shut the machine off and waited for the fog to clear from the room. Once the room was clear enough, he entered the room and lifted Mike up to his feet.

"Stand up, slave!" He demanded as Mike fell limp again

"Rudy, you dummy!" Oraculo said, entering the room. "Only I can command the mind slaves!" He walked over to Mike "Now stand, Nesmith."

Mike stood robotically and stared blankly at Oraculo. Looking at Rudy, Oraculo snickered.

"Now, Rudy, the real fun is about to begin."

As Oraculo laughed, cuing Rudy to do the same, they did not realize that Peter had been watching the entire time. Peter, in bird form, watched in horror from the nearest window. He squawked, flapping his wings, before flying away towards home.

…

Peter flew straight into the house and transformed back into a human. He panted and rushed over to Davy in a panic.

"Davy! Davy!" he shouted "Davy we have a problem!"

Davy turned to Peter, worried "What's the matter? Did something happen to Mike and Micky?"

Peter nodded frantically "Yeah! Yeah! Oraculo! That Oraculo guy! He has them! They're his mind slaves now. What do we do? What do we do? Davy we gotta help them!"

Davys eyes widened "Oraculo? Mind slaves? Peter are you sure?"

Peter nodded "I saw them, Davy. That's why Micky was acting so weird. He's being controlled by Oraculo!"

"Oh no! What are we gonna do?"

"We gotta save 'em, Davy!" Peter started crying "We gotta!"

"Don't cry, Peter. Calm down. Now we've got to come up with a way to defeat Oraculo and get Mike and Micky back to normal. We did it before, we can do it again."

"No, last time this happened, we all got trapped and Rudy slapped us and it made the spell break." Peter said, "I don't know how we'll fix it this time. The potion was some sort of gas this time."

"Yes, that's true." Davy said with a nod, "we've got to find some other way to break the spell. But we can't waste time talking about this." Davy stated walking to the door. "Peter, show me where you saw them."

Peter whimpered, looking at Davy "Come on." He grabbed him by the arm, leading him out to the street.

Looking at both Mike and Micky, who stood beside each other, staring blankly, Rudy stood by Oraculo. Rudy gave him an eager grin and patted hard on his shoulder.

"What do we do with them?"

"We will make them help us carry out my plan of evolving the world what else?" Oraculo turned to Mike and Micky. "Nesmith, Dolenz, listen to me. Both of you go out and get your two friends, the short one and the dummy. Fight them if you have to. Bring them to me. But act naturally. Go, slaves!"

"Yes, master." Micky nodded and started walking away

"Right, normal." Mike nodded as well and followed Micky.

…

Davy and Peter walked down the road, in their hurry towards the warehouse. Biting his lip nervously, Davy looked towards Peter, letting him lead. Much to their surprise, they both stopped suddenly as they saw Mike and Micky coming towards them. Micky smiled brightly as he excitedly went over to them.

"Hey! You guys wanna see the cool thing I showed Mike?"

Mike grinned "You'll love it. It really is amazing."

Davy stiffened a little and moved closer to Peter. "Peter, Oraculo got both of them!" He whispered "What do we do?"

Peter gulped "Well… we can trick them… I… I don't know how…"

"Come on you guys." Micky said, innocently, taking Mike's hand "It's really cool…"

Davy looked at Micky with a slightly raised eyebrow "Describe it to us first." He crossed his arms over his chest

"We'd really rather show ya." Mike said

"It's amazing. That's all you need to know." Micky smiled shyly "Come on you guys… It's real groovy…"

Peter shook his head "No."

"If it's so groovy like you say," Davy said "then you'll have no problem telling us what it is. What color is it? How big is it? Is it edible? Is it some kind of strange performance art?"

"It's a performance art." Micky smiled "It's amazing. It involves a new incense. It's real good. Come see!" He looked at Mike "Mike… you saw it and you hate those kind of acts."

"Yes. But this one was different." Mike said "A real mind blower."

"What exactly is involved in this performance art?" Davy asked "Are there dancers? Painters? Actors?"

"Yes. All of that. And this groovy incense stuff like Micky said. You'll love it!"

Mike and Micky both changed their demeanors as they heard Oraculo's voice in their heads.

_Don't be afraid to use force in needed._

Micky grabbed Davy by the arm and yanked him forward. His smile had turned from bright and cheerful to almost an evil, menacing smirk.

"Come and see for yourself, Davy. Stop being so… cold." He snickered

Davy tried to pull out of Micky's grasp. "Let go, Micky! We decided we don't want to see this groovy performance art! We've got things to do! Maybe some other time!"

"Stop squirming!" Micky growled, gripping Davy tighter "Mike! Get Peter!"

"Hey! No!" Pete started to back away from Mike.

Mike moved fast and gripped Peter by the arms. He squeezed a little but did not use his power. "What are ya, Peter? Chicken?" He chuckled, pulling Peter along with him.

"No!" Peter shouted, trying to get away. "I'm not scared! Mike you're not yourself right now! Let me go!"

Mike picked Peter up and slung him over his shoulder. "Stop actin' like a baby, Peter."

Peter frowned and turned into a mouse. He scurried down Mike's side before falling to the sidewalk. After running a little bit, he turned into a bird and flew away. Mike ran off, trying to follow Peter. His eyes were focused on the sky in hopes of tracking the fast moving bird.

While Mike was distracted by Peter, Davy still tried to get away from Micky.

"I never wanted to do this to you, Micky. Hope you'll forgive me for it later."

He quickly punched Micky in the face with his free hand and broke away from him. Micky snarled, holding his face in pain.

"Fuck you!" He shot some fireballs at Davy "Get back here!"

Davy turned and fired ice daggers at Micky, and froze some of the fire. "I did it for your own good!" He began to glide away on sheets of ice while shooting more ice daggers at Micky.

Giving up on Peter, Mike hurried back over to the other two. He rushed over to Davy, trying to knock him off his ice. Micky snarled again, dodging Davy's ice daggers. He shot some fireballs at him, knocking him to the ground. Taking to his feet, Davy rushed off as fast as he could.

"Get him, Mike!"

Mike dashed after Davy, fiercely grabbing at him. Thinking he was getting away, Davy turned his back to them, gliding fast on his ice again. Catching up to him, Mike grabbed him, throwing him to the ground. Davy hit his head on the cement as he landed, knocking himself out. Micky ran over to him and stopped to catch his breath.

"Phew…" He panted, "Let's get him back."

Mike scooped Davy up and slung him over his shoulder. Davy lay limply draped, looking like an oversized rag doll.

"Let's go." Mike grinned

Micky nodded with a smirk "Oraculo will be pleased."

He and Mike smiled at each other. After a small laugh amongst both men, they headed towards Oraculo's warehouse lair.


	8. Search and Rescue

Part two: Old Foe, We Meet Again

Chapter four: Search and Rescue

Flying into the house in a panic, Peter searched frantically for Trixie. He squawked and flew up towards Mike and Micky's bedroom. Once in the room, he saw Trixie sitting on Mike's bed. Not caring anymore whether she knew about their powers, he landed on the bed beside her and transformed back to his human form.

"Trixie!" He panted "Trixie we need you!"

For just a second, she looked at him in wide-eyed surprise. Her surprised expression relaxed once she remembered the conversation she had with Micky.

"Peter! What's happening? Is everything ok with Micky and Mike?"

Peter began crying "They're being controlled by Oraculo! We have to save them!"

"Where are they?" She gasped "Take me to them!"

"Okay, come on!"

Peter grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the room. Rushing down the stairs, he directed her outside and to the street. As soon as they hit the road, Peter turned into a cheetah and motioned for her to get on him. Completely unfazed by his transformation, Trixie shook her head in decline.

"I'll follow you."

Peter, although in animal form, still gave an expressive frown. Unable to question her, he rushed ahead, leading her to where he last saw the other guys. Trixie started running fast, using her power to keep up with Peter's cheetah speed. When Peter looked back, he saw her in a blur. For a second he watched her in a mixture of shock and confusion before he picked up speed. Trixie began to move a little faster as well, running right alongside him. At this point, there was no time, nor any point in explaining their unique powers to one another.

…

Oraculo entered the room smugly and stood to watch as his new psyche slaves walked inside. As the door opened, he grinned over the sight of Davy draped over Mike's shoulder.

"You brought the little one. Great!" his grin turned into a one-sided smirk "Don't worry about Tork. Now with Jones here, I can have the three of you take him down."

Mike dropped Davy to the floor while still keeping a blank stare on Oraculo. Davy stirred with a small groan.

"Ow my head…" Davy mumbled, cracking his eyes open.

Micky looked down at Davy. "Should we tie him up, master? What should we do to Peter?"

Oraculo pointed at Davy. "Take him to the next room and tie him down. I'll do the rest." He looked up towards Mike and Micky. "Forget Tork for now. He's probably on his way here as we speak. We'll worry about him then."

Micky nodded before bending down to grab Davy by the legs. He dragged Davy into the next room and brought him over to the lab table. As he laid him on the table and began fastening the metal restraints, something in the back of his mind started to scream at him. Putting this out of his mind, he frowned before walking out of the room. As he was walking out, Davy stirred a little more on the table. Davy became more alert and quickly noticed his surroundings. When he spied Micky and Mike in the next room, and Rudy over in the corner readying the machine, panic began to set in. He squirmed, trying to get free of the restraints, but quickly learned there was no use.

"Micky! Mike!" He shouted in hopes of them hearing him. "What's going on?! What are you doing to me? HEEEEELLLLLP!"

Oraculo peeked into the next room at Davy. When Rudy finished preparing the machine, and entered the room everyone else was in, Oraculo directed the three of them over to the window.

"Good work slaves." Oraculo grabbed the remote for the machine. "Now, in a few moments you'll have a new slave brother." He laughed and pressed the button to activate the machine.

They all watched through the window as the machine turned on. The fog began to fill the room, causing Davy to start coughing and gasping for air. Not wanting to succumb to the fog, Davy held his breath and attempted to undo the restraints on his wrists. Noticing this, Rudy frowned and looked worried at Oraculo.

"Master! He's holding his breath! We gotta get him to breathe!"

"Don't worry, Rudy!" Oraculo exclaimed "He can't hold his breath forever!"

Davy continued to struggle, fighting against the metal brackets around his wrists. After a few moments of working, he managed to wriggle one wrist free. Suddenly, as he just started to attempt to pick the second wrist restraint open, he released all his air, unable to hold it in any longer. He gasped and coughed, trying to keep from breathing in the fog. Thinking quickly, he breathed out a thin, nearly invisible layer of ice to surround himself with and to block out the fog. This allowed him to be able to breathe without anyone noticing it. He knew that at this point he could work on unfastening the rest of the restraints without anyone else noticing it due to the thickness of the fog, but he would have to work fast.

Meanwhile, just outside the warehouse, Peter sniffed around and transformed back into a human.

"They're inside."

Trixie nodded "Come on, Peter!"

Without waiting for him, she pushed open the door, hoping Peter was close behind her. As they both entered, quietly as possible, Peter gulped and looked at her nervously.

"Are we…. enough to save them?"

"I don't know." Trixie said "I feel like we don't have much time though."

Not too far away, Mike and Micky heard the approach of the newcomers. Mike frowned a little and motioned toward Micky. Looking up, Micky narrowed his eyes.

"Come on." Micky said as he stood up

They left the room and headed towards the warehouse entrance where they were sure to find Peter and Trixie. Once they had been spied, Trixie let out a small gasp and ducked behind Peter. Looking up, Peter gulped. He glanced at Mike and Micky as they came nearer, seeing the new darkness surrounding the empty undertones of their eyes.

"Snap out of it!" Peter shouted "You guys, you're being mind controlled!" He trembled slightly but still tried to put up a brave front. "Mike, Trixie is here! She's having your baby… remember?"

Micky winced slightly when Peter mentioned Trixie and the baby. He hissed in pain and grabbed the sides of his head. "Shut up!"

Trixie moved out from behind Peter and looked at the other two guys, glaring at them. "What have you done with Davy? You know, your _fri_end Davy?"

Mike stepped over and grabbed her by the arm. "Never mind what happened to Davy! We all work for the master now!" He gripped her tighter while starring into her eyes. Suddenly, he recognized something familiar in her eyes, causing him to loosen his grip and his features softened.

Peter's lip trembled as he looked at Mike. "Mike… Micky…" He whispered "Come back. We're your friends."

Micky snarled and grabbed Peter by the neck. "Shut up!" He heated his hand, forcing burns to Peter's neck.

Trixie looked at Mike sadly "Mike…" She turned and saw Micky and Peter. "Micky! Stop!" She shoved Micky away from him.

In a state of confusion, Mike looked from Trixie to the other two guys. He rushed over to Micky first, but stopped and turned instead to Peter. Seeing the burn marks on his neck, he growled fiercely before grabbing Peter by the waist. He threw Peter against the wall as hard as he could without causing any real damage to him or the wall.

"Stay out of this!" He shouted

Trixie cried out and dashed over to Mike. "Mike stop!" She whimpered slightly "Please stop…" She looked down, sorrowfully before reaching up to the sides of his head. Looking him in the eyes, she gave him a kiss, in hopes of this breaking the mind spell.

Meanwhile, hearing the commotion from the next room, Rudy ran to the door and peeked out. After seeing what was happening, he hurried back to where Oraculo was.

"Master!" He exclaimed "Peter and a girl are in there!"

Hearing Rudy, Davy frowned and ran out of the room. He ran over to where the others were, immediately putting up a front to appear as though he too had been turned into a mind slave. Focusing on Mike and Trixie, he knew he would have to be quick to demonstrate something to fool everyone further. He glared at his friends and began firing ice daggers towards Mike and Trixie to break them apart. Mike quickly moved away from her and pushed her behind him to block the daggers. The ice hit his chest and broke into pieces before falling to the floor. Trixie gasped in surprise, watching this take place.

"Mike…" She whispered "You're… you?" She squeezed his arm gently

Micky stepped next to Davy and glared at Mike. "Traitor." He hissed "You'll pay for this."

Mike glanced at Davy, sensing something off about him. He took notice to the lack of darkness within his eyes that Micky possessed. Realizing Mike noticed this, Davy gave him a slight, reassuring nod. Davy then turned and began directing his ice daggers at Micky. Reacting immediately to this, Micky melted the ice. He smirked before shooting fireballs at Davy in retaliation. Before Micky could get away, however, Davy ducked the fire and froze him into a huge block of ice. Satisfied in believing Micky was not going to move right away, Davy then stood before him in a fighting stance. Mike quickly followed suit by entering a mirrored stance on the other side of Micky.

"Trix, Peter, stand back just in case." Mike said with a slight growl

For just a moment, Micky remained frozen with wide eyes. Before anyone else could react, Micky gained his bearings and melted the ice block. He wasted no time in releasing a streak of fire from his hands. In order to avoid getting hit by the fire, everybody else ducked, flattening themselves to the floor.

Mike lifted his head, gazing with anger towards Micky. "MICKY! Micky stop!" He finished with a growl

Micky glared at him. "I don't listen to you. I only listen to master Oraculo! How dare you betray him!" He snarled. "Fight me!"

Mike bolted to his feet and rushed over to Micky. He tackled him as hard as he could, bringing him to the ground.

"He is NOT your master! Snap out of it!"

Micky glared up at him. After a second or two, his face softened and the darkness in his eyes faded away. "Mike? What are you doing?" He asked, blinking a little.

Sighing in relief, Mike crawled off him. "Thank God."

"Where are we?" Micky asked "Man does my head hurt…" He muttered with a cringe

Mike stood and reached down, offering a hand to him. "Glad you're ok."

Taking Mike's hand, Micky stood, stumbling a bit before he straightened his posture. "Thanks guys."

Davy walked over to Peter with a look of concern once he spied the burn marks on his neck. "Ooh… he got you good."

Peter nodded, looking at him sadly. "He won't remember… leave it alone."

"He's going to notice it y'know."

"I know, but still…" Peter sighed, looking into Davy's eyes

Mike looked at Micky before putting an arm around Trixie. "Love to stick around and chat, but we should get out of here before Oraculo gets here."

Peter turned his gaze away from Davy and looked at Mike with a nod. "Okay, Mike, lead the way."

Without another word, Mike, holding Trixie's hand, picked a direction and started walking. However, as everyone began to follow him, he knew that finding an escape was not going to be easy, especially with Oraculo and Rudy close by.


	9. Twists and Turns

Part two: Old Foe, We Meet Again

Chapter five: Twists and Turns

As everyone began to make their way towards the nearest exit, they were unaware that Oraculo and Rudy were close by. Once at the door, Mike slowly pushed it open and poked his head cautiously through the opening. He was about to turn back to signal to the others that the coast was clear, but something hit him over the head. He dropped to the floor, knocked out cold. As an immediate reaction, a couple of the others moved down to check on Mike, while the rest tried to figure out the cause of his demise.

Davy was first to look out the door. As he did this, Rudy charged around the corner, and dropped the mallet, which he had used to hit Mike. Quickly dropping to Mike's side and stunning the others, Rudy grabbed Mike by the legs and proceeded to drag him away while everyone else remained helpless.

"Mike!" Davy yelped "He got him!"

"Mike! No!" Micky cried. He hurried after Rudy "No! Rudy let him go!"

Davy caught up with Micky, who had stopped in the hallway. "What do we do now?" He asked, worried

Micky shook his head and watched as Peter and Trixie walked up to them. "I don't know." He whispered. "We have to save him. I think we… should plan it out."

Peter nodded. "Yeah but… Guys, Mike is really strong…"

"His strength does him no good when he's knocked out." Davy replied.

Trixie looked at them. "What if Oraculo gets one of us before we can get to Mike?"

"Then whoever's left will have to save them." Micky said "That's the only way." He sighed "I'll go."

Trixie took his hand, looking into his eyes. "Be careful. Please."

Micky smiled sadly at her. "I will." He looked at Davy and Peter. "You guys… watch my back, okay? But be careful yourselves."

"Don't worry, mate. We've got your back." Davy said reassuringly, patting him on the back.

…

Rudy dragged the unconscious Mike into yet another part of the warehouse. He looked around for Oraculo but didn't see him.

"Master! Master!"

Oraculo stepped into the room and met up to where Rudy was. "Good work, Rudy!"

"What do we do with him now, master?"

"To be honest, Rudy, I haven't gotten that far ahead. I'm just having fun watching these Monkees. For now, take him out of here where they won't be able to find him. Make sure he doesn't escape. I'll join you shortly."

Oraculo quickly dashed away, heading towards another disclosed part of the warehouse. Once alone with Mike, Rudy looked down at him, unsure of what he should do. With a shrug, he picked Mike up and slung his limp body over his shoulder. He carried him over to a lab table and began to strap him down. However, what he didn't realize was, as Mike was being strapped to the table, he started to come to.

It took a couple minutes for Mike to be fully conscious again. Once he was awake, his head pounded from where Rudy hit him. He kept his eyes closed and pretended to be still unconscious. With his eyes closed, he opened up his other senses to try to get a good idea of what was going on around him. However, the only thing he knew for sure was the fact that he was once again strapped to a lab table. He knew then, he would have to lay low until the others were able to locate him.

Not too far away, Micky roamed the halls in a nervously blind search for Mike. He passed by numerous doors, carefully peeking inside the rooms. Biting his lip, he turned a corner to face another winding hallway. He took a deep breath and slowly headed in that direction. His heart began to pound as his mind raced with thoughts of Mike. He was determined to save him, even if he had to search every room of the warehouse.

Coming to yet another door, Micky paused to stare at it. Something inside told him that he was on the right path as he placed a hand on the doorknob. He slowly turned the doorknob and carefully crept the door open. He poked his head in through the small opening and gazed around the room. Sneaking into the room, he slunk amongst the shadows to hide himself just in case Rudy or Oraculo were nearby. His nerves began to act up, causing him to shake a little, but he tried to control it as he scanned the room.

Mike cracked his eyes open and looked toward the door. When he saw a familiar figure in the shadows, he narrowed his eyes in focus. When he realized who this figure was, he mentally sighed in relief. He tilted his head towards Rudy who stood unaware on the other side of the room. Understanding the signal, Micky quietly moved closer to some shelves in an attempt to hide himself better. It was then when Oraculo returned to the room. He grinned, eagerly walking over to Rudy.

"Rudy! I've figured out what I'm going to do with the Monkees! I'm going to extract their powers and transfer them into me. If I can't have them as my slaves then I'll have their powers!"

Rudy nodded eagerly towards Oraculo's statement. Mike, pretending to still be unconscious, tried to hold back his anger as he listened to Oraculo's plan. He clenched his fists a little, preparing to break his ties. Micky paled a little and gulped. He knew he could not let Oraculo carry out this plan. Biting his lip, he tried to think of a way to get him, Mike and the others out of there. Before he could think of anything useful, however, he was brought back into the situation by Oraculo's voice.

"Rudy, you fetch the others for me. I'll stay here and set up everything I need."

Rudy nodded. "But master, they're probably all hiding!" He said, not noticing Mike had started breaking the wrist restraints. "How do I find them?"

"Look for them! It can't be that hard! They're probably still looking for their friend Mr. Nesmith here."

With those words, Rudy nodded before running out of the room.

…

Davy gulped and nervously turned to Peter and Trixie. "I hope he knows what he's doing."

"I don't think he does, Davy." Peter said, sadly. "We gotta help him somehow."

"Well, what should we do? Any ideas?" Davy asked

Peter thought for a second, looking at the floor. "Well… he said to watch his back. We could go and help him."

"Yes, but what if then, those men get us?" Trixie asked

"It's us against the two of them." Peter replied "I think we can manage."

Davy nodded. "That's right. Let's go."

Peter nodded before quickly taking off, leading them down the hall. "This way!"

The three of them rushed down the nearest hallway, with Peter allowed to be the leader. After a few turns and passing countless doors, Davy frowned.

"How many bloody rooms does this place have?" He asked

Peter gave a brief shrug. "A lot it seems." He peeked into a room as they came up to it. "Damn. Empty."

"Maybe we should split up?" Davy suggested in question.

"I don't know if that's a good idea." Trixie said "I mean… what if we get caught?"

"We attack if we have to." Davy replied "Or else run for our lives."

Peter nodded and narrowed his eyes in concentration. "We gotta wait…" he took a breath "and see…"

With a sigh, Davy sank close to the wall. After a few moments of thinking things through, Peter looked at them with a frown.

"Maybe we should split up. We all have powers so…" He trailed off as he caught their expressions of understanding.

The three of them then crouched against the wall, readying themselves for anything that might occur around the corner. They also readied themselves just in case they'd have to run off into different directions.

…

Mike looked towards Micky, catching him in the shadows of his hiding spot. For the first time since they arrived at the warehouse, he held a distinct look of worry in his eyes. The moment Oraculo left the room, Micky's mind began to race in search for solutions to their situation. He concentrated on Rudy, picturing him in his mind's eye, and imagined a large streak of fire snaking through the halls toward him. As he did this, his images immediately set into reality, causing Rudy to run off in fear.

Not too far away, still in their crouched stances against the wall, the other three heard sounds of Micky's fire and Rudy come towards them. Davy lifted his head and looked at Peter and Trixie.

"Do you hear that?"

Peter responded with a nod. "Trouble?"

Expressions of confusion and concern swept across their faces and they clung to the wall behind them.

Mike glanced at Micky with narrowed eyes. As he continued to break the restraints on his wrists and ankles, he quietly hoped that whatever Micky had done, worked in their favor. The moment Mike was free, Micky rushed over to him.

"Mike! Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, Mick." He said in a hushed voice. "How'd I get here?"

"It was Rudy…" Micky bit his lip and kissed him. "I'm so sorry…" He said, looking at him sadly. "This was my fault."

Mike stood and left the table. "It's not your fault, Mick." He glanced away, looking for signs of Oraculo returning. "Did you hear what he said he was going to do?"

Micky nodded. "We gotta get out of here, Mike. If we don't… I… I don't know what will happen." He looked at him tearfully "I'm scared."

Mike placed a hand on Micky's shoulder and looked him in the eyes. "Don't worry, Mick. We'll get out of here. We'll find the others and get out of here. I promise." He kissed him tenderly "One way or another I'm going to make sure we all make it home safely. I'll be damned if we wind up trapped here powerless."

Micky sniffed, cuddling to him. "Mike this was all my fault." He whimpered, with his head on Mike's chest. "If I hadn't been so stupid…" He finished with a whisper.

Mike hugged him with a slight squeeze. "Micky don't blame yourself. You didn't cause any of this."

"I did though! I ran away. If I hadn't run away, this never would have happened…" He rubbed his eyes to dispel the forming tears. "I'm so sorry, Mike. I am…"

"You were upset. Besides, it's not like you knew Rudy was going to capture you."

"Yes but I shouldn't have run away like I did." He looked at him sadly "All 'cause I got jealous."

Mike kissed him. "I hope you're not too jealous anymore."

Micky replied with a small sniff. "I'll always be, Mike." He looked down. "I… I don't want anyone else but you, and I'll ever have you." He wiped away a few tears that managed to fall.

"Well that's no way to live, Mick. Hung up on one person, never allowing yourself to love another."

"Yeah but… I… I don't want anyone else, Mike. Everyone always says you're supposed to feel something inside when you find someone. I feel that towards you."

Hearing these words, Mike's heart sank inside his chest. He could not bring himself to look away, no matter how hard it was to look at Micky right then. He reached out with his hands and thumbed away a couple of Micky's tears.

"Micky…. don't do this. It puts me in such a tough spot."

"I'm sorry. I'm not trying to, Mike. Maybe… maybe it would be best if I just… left after all this." He wiped his eyes. "I mean…. drummers are easy to find. You'd be better off. You and Trixie could be happy together…"

"You actually think we'd be able to replace you so easily? We couldn't even if we wanted to." He paused, looking down at his feet and rubbing the back of his neck. "I know I couldn't replace you."

"I just can't… Mike it hurts too much." Micky sighed with a slight whimper. "I just… don't think it's a good idea for me to be around here…" He looked him in the eyes. "I'm sorry."

In a sudden movement, Mike grabbed a firm hold of Micky. With slight hesitation to gaze into his eyes, he then pressed their lips together in a deep, sensual kiss.


	10. Micky and the Machine

Part two: Old Foe, We Meet Again

Chapter six: Micky + the Machine

As Mike deepened the lingering, tender kiss, Micky whimpered, melting ever so slightly into the embrace. He tensed up and pushed Mike away, suddenly breaking the kiss.

"Mike please… please no…" He whimpered again "I love you but, please…. it hurts…"

"I can't help it, Micky! I love you!"

"What about Trixie, Mike? You love her, not me." Micky shook his head. "I love you a lot, I do, but I can't take you away from your girlfriend and child."

"Micky you can't determine who I love or don't love. Yes, Trixie is my girlfriend. Yes, we're having a baby. But I've loved you for a while, since before I was with her."

"Yeah but, Mike… you're having a kid with her. I can't come between that. It wouldn't be right and you know it." Micky gave him a stern look "I can't have you."

Unable to reply verbally, Mike frowned at him before tearing away. He could not bring into words how he felt at that moment, beyond his growing frustrations. In that moment, Mike chose not to find the right words to express the mixture of emotions, and instead he stormed out of the room. As he did this, he brushed past Peter, not even realizing he had been there in the hallway, having reached the door to the room just at the tail end of the conversation.

Stunned, Peter hurried to catch up with Mike and began walking along side him. He frowned in concern as he tried to push back his initial difficulty in keeping up with Mike's stride.

"Mike stop! What's going on?!"

Mike sighed and stopped before leaning against the nearest wall, appearing defeated. "Nothing… just… forget it." He mumbled, finishing with another sigh

Peter frowned "Mike… we gotta find the others and get out of here."

"Peter… Micky wants to leave." Mike sighed again "He wants to leave because of me."

Peter's eyes widened "What?! Mike… he can't leave! We need him! We gotta find him."

"He should still be in the room. But he's just so upset about me and Trixie. I'm afraid he might do something drastic."

Peter shook his head "He ran off. We gotta find him. And he needs to get over it…" He turned to look down the direction, which they came. "Come on." He started walking, knowing that Mike was sure to follow him.

…

Just a little ways down the hall, Micky cautiously entered another room and looked around timidly. He gulped a little as he approached the large desk at the far end of the room. The chair swiveled around, revealing Oraculo sitting with an evil smirk. He gazed upon Micky, tapping the bottom of his chin with his long fingernail.

"Ah, the curly one. Come closer, boy, speak to Oraculo."

Micky began to approach the desk, his lip trembling. It was apparent that the misery was growing within him with each step that he took.

"I… I…. just… I'll help you." Micky hung his head low "I want to forget them. I want to forget Mike. It hurts too much."

Oraculo gave a Grinch-like grin that spread across his menacing features. "I can help you with that." He stood and left the desk. "Right this way, my boy." He put an arm around Micky, ushering him to another room.

Micky sniffed and started to cry softly to himself as they walked. "O-okay…"

Leading him into another, and very similar looking lab room, Oraculo walked Micky over to a chair. He had Micky sit down before he walked to the other side of the room where a very large machine stood against the far wall. Micky looked up and watched Oraculo prepare the machine.

"Will this be permanent?" Micky asked, miserably "Or just temporary? Like last time?"

Oraculo chuckled "I can make it last as long as you'd like."

"I just want to forget everything." Micky stared at the ground near his feet. "I don't wanna be sad anymore."

Oraculo paused his preparation and frowned towards Micky. "I believe I can erase your memory. First, pick out a point in time you most love, and I will erase everything you've experienced after that point."

Micky gulped and closed his eyes "When I… when I joined the band." He said, shaking a little. A few tears fell down his cheeks and he gave a muffled sob. "I want all of that gone." He whispered "What else will this do? Just erase my memories?"

"To be honest, I've never tried this sort of thing on anyone. But I suppose you'll no longer have the feelings that came along with those memories. You'll still remember people and places and the like. You'll always believe you are in your happiest time."

Micky furrowed his eyebrows "I'll remember Mike, still?" He frowned "I can't… I can't remember any of that. I don't want to remember any of that!" He snapped "I don't want any of those memories, Oraculo!"

"Well then I suppose I can't help you."

"No!" Micky spied the vial of liquid in Oraculo's hand. "Give me that damn potion!"

He lunged toward Oraculo and snatched the vial. Quickly drinking the contents, Micky yelped in pain and fell to the ground. Watching him in horror, Oraculo stepped back.

"You weren't supposed to drink that."

Micky coughed weakly "What… what's happening?"

Oraculo rushed to mix another potion. "Don't worry, I'll fix you up before it has any permanent effect on you." He handed Micky the potion "Here, drink this quickly!"

Grabbing the potion, Micky guzzled it down. He whimpered a little once the last bit was swallowed. "Oraculo… what?" He looked at him weakly

"Let's just say… you'll be of no use to me if you're dead." Oraculo snickered "So I saved you."

"I want my memories gone." Micky whispered, reaching for him "Please… please…"

"Well in a few moments, you should be in a deep sleep. That's the first step."

No sooner did Oraculo finish saying this, did Micky's eyelids begin to droop. Micky let out a small whimper and started to drift off to sleep.

"Will I forget everything?"

"Don't worry, Dolenz. Everything you've known and experienced since joining the band should be gone."

As Oraculo finished speaking, Micky fell completely asleep. Micky's unconscious thoughts began to drift past images of his friends, allowing them to fade away slowly.

…

As Mike and Peter continuously searched the endless hallways of the warehouse, Mike felt his frustrations grow deeper. They passed countless amounts of doors, none of which led them to a room that housed Micky. Mike looked ahead at Peter, and grumbled to himself as their never-ending search continued, wreaking havoc on his frustrations.

"Peter!" he shouted, displaying his frustrations "Why the hell have we not found Micky, yet?"

Peter whimpered a little to Mike's question "I don't know, Mike! Don't yell at me! I don't know, okay? I'm not psychic!"

"I'm sorry, Peter!" Mike sighed, calming himself down "I'm sorry. I'm just worried."

"I understand, Mike. But I'm only one person. Why don't we go find Davy and Trixie?"

"They can't be too far." Mike said before they passed another row of doors. "Damn it! How big IS this place?"

"Peter frowned "I don't know… let's go this way." He pointed

Mike followed Peter down the hallway. They turned a corner and became face-to-face with a dead end. Mike frowned, staring at the wall in front of them.

"Hang on. I have an idea. Stand back." Mike clenched his fists and punched the wall as hard as he could, smashing through the bricks. Pieces of the smashed brick flew everywhere around them. Once everything cleared, Mike poked his head through the massive hole he just created in the wall, and he looked around. Much to his wide-eyed excitement, he spied Davy and Trixie not too far away. With a smile, he crawled through the hole and headed straight for them, with Peter close behind.

"Guys!" Peter called with a beaming smile "Are you okay?"

Hearing them, Trixie and Davy turned around and smiled over their presence. Trixie teared up and hurried over to Mike.

"Michael!" She began to cry

Mike caught her in his tight embrace "So glad we found you guys."

"Where have you been?" Davy asked as he ran up to them with a smile "Where's Micky?"

"We don't know." said Peter "He and Mike had another fight…" His expression was sad, but there was a hint of a sparkle in his eyes when he looked at Davy. "He ran away."

"He ran away _again_?" Davy asked "What's with Micky and running away?"

"Davy, don't start with this." Mike replied "We don't have much time!"

"It was a bad fight, Davy. You wouldn't understand." Peter explained

Trixie sighed "I suppose we should look for him."

Mike hesitated briefly, thinking as he looked down the hall "Come on! This way!" he darted down the hall, looking back to motion towards everyone else to follow.

"I sure hope you know what you're doing, Mike, and you're not just leading us in circles again." Davy said as they followed him

Peter followed, keeping right alongside Davy. "Davy I'm sure he knows what he's doing. He's smart!"

Mike, even though he was ahead of everyone else, hid a grin over what Peter said about him. He led everyone down another hall, feeling the intensity of the moment grow within him.

…

Oraculo grinned evily as he watched Rudy carry Micky to another part of the room. Rudy flopped Micky onto a lab table and began strapping him in place as Oraculo growled orders at him.

"Rudy!" Oraculo laughed "Now's my chance to get his powers and transfer them into me!" He began preparing a large machine filled with numerous switches and buttons. He then turned to Rudy with a smirk "I have to say, Rudy, I'm quite proud of how I managed to trick him into this so well."

Rudy nodded "Yeah, master. He fell right into the trap, huh?"

"Yes, Rudy! Now I need you to help me. Do everything I tell you to do." Oraculo brought over another lab table and set it up next to the one Micky was on. He then climbed onto that table. "Now, Rudy, strap me down just like Mr. Dolenz here."

Rudy nodded and hurried to strap him down. "Like this, master?"

"Yes, yes that's good. Now you see those two helmets over there?" Oraculo nodded, motioning towards two helmets connected by some sort of tubing, hanging on the nearest wall. "Get those and put one helmet on my head and the other on Mr. Dolenz's head. Then hook us both into the machine."

Rudy nodded "Okay, master." He carried out the order and blinked. "What now?"

"Flip the first two switches on the right and then press the blue button."

Rudy did as he was instructed and looked over at Oraculo and Micky as the machine began to work. The machine shook and created loud, whirring metallic sounds. It creaked, rattled, buzzed and beeped, as lights all over it began to dance in bright patterns. The tables which Oraculo and Micky were strapped to began to shake a little due to the force of the machine. The tubing connecting the helmets lit up and appeared to have some sort of liquid moving through them, transferring from Micky's body into Oraculo. The entire time, Rudy stood back and watched in awe.

"Master it's working!"

"I know, I know!" Oraculo laughed in pure, insane delight

He clenched his fists a little, still laughing as he and Micky began to glow. Starting in his hands, Oraculo began feeling heat running through his body. Looking over at Micky, his face fell and eyes widened as he watched Micky's helmet fall off.

"No!" Oraculo shouted "Not this can't be! NOOOOOOOO! Rudy shut everything off!"

Rudy hurried to shut off the machine "Master what happened?"

"What do you mean, what happened? Rudy can't you see his helmet fell off? If he's not wearing it the entire time then the process is a total failure!"

"What if we put it back on him? Will it work then?"

"No it's too late." Oraculo said, dejectedly "Just unstrap me, Rudy."

…

Meanwhile, just a little ways away, everyone hurried down the hall with Mike in the lead. Trixie lagged behind a bit, holding her stomach and cringing as she ran.

"Mike slow down!" She called ahead

Peter stopped and waited for her "Are you okay?"

Mike stopped as well and turned back towards Trixie with concern. "What's the matter?"

"Just a bit of discomfort." Trixie grinned a little, looking at him. "It just means we have a healthy baby developing." She reached up and kissed Mike's cheek.

Mike grinned and returned the kiss. "Okay. So can we keep going?"

"Yeah." She frowned a little "Let's go."

As they all started running again, Davy slowed down to meet up with Trixie. He frowned in concern and lowered his voice into a whisper. "Hey. are you sure everything's alright?"

Trixie nodded "Yes, Davy." She smiled a little. "I'm fine. I promise."

Davy nodded, but was still a little skeptical towards her reply. "Ok, if you're sure."

Giving him a grin, Trixie trotted ahead of him. Seeing this grin was enough to reassure him, easing his skepticism. Looking ahead, he grinned slightly to himself when his sights landed upon Peter. He debated in his mind on whether he should remain back where he was as they continued running down the halls, or if he should sneak up along Peter's side and continue his stride hiding his emotions deep inside. Knowing that he did not have the guts to let his feelings known to Peter, Davy decided it was best to hang back where he was. Perhaps, running behind everyone else during their hectic journey to find and rescue Micky would be a more pleasant way to travel, at least as far as the view was concerned.


	11. The Great Escape

Part two: Old Foe, We Meet Again

Chapter seven: The Great Escape

Running through the never-ending hallways of the warehouse soon grew tiresome for the group. They, however, continued to trudge on, no matter how dire their search seemed. During all the many twists and turns through the hallway maze, they began worrying whether they'd even find Micky. Peter hurried to catch up with Mike, who remained the persistent leader.

"Mike are you sure this is the right way?"

"Positive."

Another turn led them before a solid brick wall. Mike frowned at the wall as though it was an opponent ready to fight. He pushed up his shirtsleeves and clenched his fists.

"Everybody stand back! This fucker's coming down!"

Using all his force, Mike punched through the wall, immediately creating a large amount of rubble. Just on the other side of the wall, Rudy looked up, stunned and dropping his jaw. Once the dust cleared, Oraculo's eyes widened and he stumbled backwards.

"Rudy! Get me out of here and away from these Monkees!"

Rudy quickly nodded his head before rushing Oraculo out of the room. Being the first to peek in through the hole in the wall, Peter gasped, watching them run away. He looked across the room and saw Micky strapped to the lab table, unconscious.

"Micky!" He cried before rushed over to the table

Davy jumped through the opening and ran up to the table just behind Peter. "Micky can you hear me? Micky?"

Micky groaned and opened his eyes weakly. His eyes rolled back into his head and he fell back into unconsciousness.

"No!" Peter exclaimed. He unstrapped Micky from the table and carefully picked him up, placing him partly over his shoulder.

"Micky!" Mike rushed over to Peter, quickly checking Micky out. He frowned and took Micky from him, cradling him limply in his arms. Looking at Peter and Davy, he gave them a nod before they hurried out of the room.

As they met up with Trixie, she motioned in the direction that Rudy and Oraculo had just headed. Luckily for them, the two villains had not made it very far.

"Not so fast!" Davy shouted, before freezing both of them in place.

Mike scowled at them, his eyes fierce with rage. "What have you done to him, you bastard?!"

"He made him forget you guys and tried to take his power! Right master?" Rudy replied.

Mike frowned angrily at Oraculo before laying Micky down on the floor. He charged towards Oraculo and broke him out of the ice before throwing him against the wall. Hurt, but not badly, Oraculo smirked at Mike.

"I may not have been able to grasp his power but the boy's memories are completely gone." He finished his statement with a weakened evil chuckle. "Go ahead, Mr. Nesmith, and kill me. But remember, I hold Mr. Dolenz's memories."

Mike picked him up and slung him over his shoulder. He carried Oraculo over to where Micky lay and dropped him to the floor. "You put our friend back the way he was!"

"Why should I?" Oraculo smirked again "I did what he asked me to do. He said he didn't want to remember all the pain you caused him."

Peter glared at him "That's a lie!"

"Why would anyone willingly lose their memories?" Davy asked quietly, looking at Micky

"I don't care what you claim he said. You put him back now!"Mike shouted angrily, covering up his fear and forming tears

"I will not. When he wakes he will remember nothing. In his mind he'll be much younger than when he met you, Mr. Nesmith. Oh did he go off on how he didn't want to remember you. He drank a potion and even tried to kill himself."

"You're a liar!" Davy shouted, tearing to his feet with anger "You're a God damned liar! Yes, Micky gets upset sometimes, but he would never try to kill himself! You had to of tricked him into this!" He waved his hands, preparing to shoot ice at Oraculo.

"He grabbed the wrong potion and I saved him by giving him the correct potion." Oraculo snickered "I'm not lying. But go ahead and kill me. You just won't be able to save him."

As the shouting occurred, Micky began to stir a little. He groaned softly and put his hand to his head. Mike, about to start yelling at Oraculo some more, paused and looked over at Micky. He cautiously approached Micky.

"Micky! Micky are you alright? Can you hear me?"

Micky cracked his eyes open and looked at Mike. "I'm fine…" He blinked a little, looking at him confused "but… who are you?"

"WHAT?! What do you mean who am I? Micky you can't do this to me!"

Davy stood on the other side of Micky and got his attention. "Micky do you remember anything at all? What's the last thing you remember experiencing?"

Micky scratched his head "Hmm… I remember… mom telling me to take out the trash, and seein' this outtasight comet crash on the beach." He said as they helped him to his feet. "None of you guys were there. I have no idea who you are…"

"The comet…" Davy turned to Mike and Peter before whispering "Did you hear that?"

"Yeah but what about- oh!" Peter covered his mouth when he realized

Davy nodded "Yeah Micky met us around the same time the comet hit and we got our powers." He turned back to Micky "So Micky, how old are you now?"

"I'm 19…" Micky blinked "Where am I? I should get home. My mom's probably worried sick."

"Micky was 19 when he met us…" Mike muttered to himself. "Hey, Mick, take 'er easy. You've had… you've had quite a nasty bump on the head. But we're going to help you, uh, get home."

Micky nodded "Okay sounds good." He held his head as a sudden surge of pain hit him "What did I hit my head on?"

Peter teared up "He doesn't even remember us!"

Mike turned to shush Peter. He looked at Micky again. "Well you were on the beach and trying to balance on this big rock. You slipped off and banged your head on it."

"Yeah." Davy said "Yeah and lucky for you, we were right there to help you."

"Oh?" Micky rubbed his head again "What is this place then? Is it some sort of hospital?"

They began to help Micky down the hallway. As they started to pass where Rudy was still frozen in a block of ice, they did not notice that Oraculo had begun to stir again on the ground. Oraculo stood and started to sneak behind them. Micky kept a confused and awed eye on Rudy in the ice, not noticing as Davy quickly looked back and froze Oraculo to the nearest wall. Mike blinked, watching Davy's quick movements and then jerked his head to check that Micky had not noticed.

"Uh huh…" Mike said "A hospital. And somehow we've stumbled into the psyche ward."

Davy nervously bit his lip as they hurried past the frozen blocks that contained Rudy and Oraculo. "And, ah, they have interesting performance art in this place… They say it helps with the thereapy for the patients."

Micky's eyes widened "I'm not crazy am I? I promise I'm not!"

"No darling." Trixie ran over to him and gave him a one-armed hug "Come on, you guys, let's get him home."

"No, Micky. You're not crazy." Davy said, "We were just going for a walk to see how you would handle yourself and you passed out."

Mike placed a hand on Micky's back as they headed down another hallway that was sure to lead them to an exit. "Don't worry, Micky. We're going to take care of you and take you home."

After countless amounts of hallways, and answering many of Micky's questions, they eventually found a way to the nearest exit. Once they left the warehouse, Mike, Davy, Peter and Trixie looked at each other, knowing they all shared the same mental sigh of relief. They all started heading back towards the beach house, trying to put the whole traumatic ordeal behind them. As they walked, however, these was still felt an air of dread as they realized they still faced challenges ahead of them with Micky's memories being gone.

Even though they were grateful that Oraculo was unable to get to them, at least not for a long time, they all still felt hopeless as they looked over at Micky. The four of them knew that dealing with Micky's memory loss was going to be an ordeal for all of them, and this was something that neither of them were prepared to handle. They felt then, however, the only thing they could do was get Micky home and in the meantime, figure out what to do in order for him to regain his memories. They didn't know how they were going to go about helping him, but they all felt they were going to try whatever it would take to get the old Micky back.


	12. The Long Way Home

Part three: Of Memories

Chapter one: The Long Way Home

As they all walked towards town, a sense of worry befell them. Peter walked ahead, closer to Mike and he got his attention. He shook his head sadly before glancing back towards Micky.

"His memory is really far back. He's 21, not 19." He frowned "I don't know how we can get his memory back…"

"Peter we've got to try everything we can." Mike sighed "If it comes down to him not gaining his memory back, then we can at least develop a new friendship with him."

Davy looked at them, hearing their conversation "A new friendship? Why are you anticipating him not getting his memory back?"

"I'm not. But think about it. He thinks he's 19; he was that age when we met. And he said the last thing he remembers is the comet crashing on the beach. We all saw that comet that day. It's what gave us our powers."

Not paying attention to the conversation, Micky looked at them, still seeming confused about everything. "Hey are you guys gonna take me home?"

"One moment, Micky." Trixie said "Mike I don't think this is a good idea. There has to be a way for him to get his memory back."

Mike nodded "Yes I know. And we're going to figure it out."

Trixie nodded sadly "Should we bring him to his house?"

"I-I don't know." Mike looked away and shoved his hands in his pockets

There was silence amongst the group, as they walked a little ways towards the beach. Davy looked up at the others and frowned. He kicked a couple stones, looking down a little as he tried to think of a way to break the silence.

"If only we could have some sort of crazy musical montage where we run around to the music, doing all sorts of zany things… and we miraculously find the answer just in the nick of time as the song fades." He looked up to see everyone's puzzled expressions before giving them a sheepish shrug "Or maybe not."

Peter snorted and ruffled Davy's hair with a laugh "You're so funny, Davy."

Trixie smiled a little, looking at Davy "Well I guess we should take him home then, huh?"

Micky began staring at Mike as he walked behind him. He chewed his lip a little, as he tried to figure out the strange feeling that grew inside of him. Mike glanced at Micky and noticed him quickly look away.

"You alright?" Mike asked

Micky nodded "What's your name again? Mike?" His cheeks developed a slight red tint

Mike grinned a little "Yeah. I'm Mike."

Davy walked beside Micky and patted his shoulder to get his attention "I'm Davy."

"I'm Trixie." she smiled

Peter beamed with a small laughed "I'm Peter!"

Micky grinned "I'm Micky! Nice to meet you guys!" He said happily "Thanks you guys for saving me." He looked at Mike and lowered his gaze as he knew he was blushing again.

"We hope we can be friends." Davy said before noticing Micky blush. "Is something wrong, mate?"

Micky shook his head and looked at Mike. He leaned down a little to whisper in Davy's ear. "Is he single?"

"You mean Mike?" Davy looked towards Mike and Trixie ahead of them, before clearing his throat. "I wouldn't go there."

"Oh…" Micky looked down with an embarrassed frown

It wasn't very long before they walked up towards the beach house. Micky looked up at the house, part in awe and part in confusion. He bit his lip nervously before looking at everyone, mainly focusing on Mike. It was clear to everyone that he was trying to hold himself together, but it wasn't easy.

"Um, Mike? This isn't my house…" he paused, looking at the house again "I gotta get home."

"This is your home, Micky." Peter said

"No it's not. I don't live in a beach house. I live in a house in a little urban neighborhood."

"Oh well we just needed to stop here a minute to get the car." Mike said, "Peter was just kiddin'."

Peter frowned, looking at Mike "What are you doing?" He asked quietly "Mike…"

Not noticing Peter's reaction, Micky relaxed a little. "Oh ok. Do you have a phone? I should call my mom and tell her I'm okay."

Unable to take it anymore, Mike sighed in frustration. "Ok sorry I can't do this. I can't lie to you any more, Micky. We are your friends. We've been living here together, the four of us, for the past few years. You're not 19, you're 21. I'm sorry I had to break it to you this way. I just…" He sighed, sinking a little into his shoulders "I'm sorry. I couldn't handle you believing we were going to take you home to your mom when we weren't."

Micky teared up as he listened to Mike. "What? What do you mean? There's no way!" he held his head "You're lying! You're kidnappers or something! You guys just want me 'cause my dad is an actor! He's dead! Leave us alone!"

"No, no Micky you've got it wrong." Davy said, placing his hands on Micky's shoulders. "Calm down. We really are your friends. We're in a band together. You've just lost your memory. But don't worry, we're going to try to help you get it back. You'll have to trust us and cooperate, though."

Micky narrowed his eyes, full of distrust. "You all lied to me! Why should I trust you? Let me go!" He jerked away, throwing his fists in the air. As he did this, small balls of fire flung from his hands. He gasped and trembled in fear. "What?!"

Davy covered his face for a second before looking at Micky again. "Yeah that's another thing…. we've all got powers."

Micky shook his head, still trembling. "I want to go home now." He whimpered, "Take me home. My mom will pay you. Just take me home!" He started shaking harder

Peter frowned sadly "Mike what do we do?" He asked quietly

"Listen, Micky." Mike said, trying to show him his sincerity "I know you don't want to believe us, but we _are _your friends. If we took you to your mom she'd say the same thing. Right now we only want to help you get your memory back, no matter what that takes. But we can't do it unless you are willing to let us help. Please, Micky. Let us help you."

Micky stared at him, trembling for a moment. "How do I know that's not a lie too, huh?" he wrapped his arms around himself, trying to calm down

Mike sighed, unable to take seeing him this way. "Micky, we just rescued you from a very bad man who did this to you. We all care so much about you that we couldn't stand losing you." he paused, but kept eye contact with him "Alright, if you really want to see your mom, we'll take you to see her. But only if this is going to help you believe us."

Micky glared at him "You told me it was the hospital. And that I hit my head. What's the truth and what isn't?" He demanded, "Just take me home, okay?"

"To be fair…" Davy said, "You asked us if it was a hospital. We didn't exactly say it _wasn't _one so you didn't get frightened by the truth of where we were."

Mike looked away and ran his hands through his hair. "Ok… ok Micky you really want to see your mom? You don't believe us? We'll take you to your mom."

Micky didn't respond, except he looked down at the ground. Mike looked at him for a moment before quietly heading inside the house. He quickly grabbed the car keys, went back outside and ushered everyone to the car. Once everyone was in place in the car, Mike started it and backed it out of the driveway. Micky sat in the very back of the car, keeping his head down the entire time. He remained silent with his jaw fixed in a pout. There were far too many thoughts going through his mind, so much that he could not even bear to look at anyone else.


	13. Oh Mother

Part three: Of Memories

Chapter two: Oh Mother…

The drive into town seemed much longer than usual. Mike kept his gaze ahead on the road, and remained quiet as he drove. A few times, he took quick glances in the rearview mirror to check on those riding in the back seat. If his eyes happened to land on Micky, especially catching his face, he looked forward to return his gaze on the road. The entire time he had no idea he had a fixed brooding expression upon his face, not that it would have mattered much if he had knowledge of it. Trixie looked over at him and pouted some before she rubbed his knee.

"Calm down, Mike… he'll learn. It'll take time but he will remember."

Mike placed a hand on top of hers. "I just can't stand knowing he's this way. I feel like it's my fault." he said quietly

"Oh Mike it isn't though! You guys have been fighting a lot. I know he's been arguing with you. You've done nothing but try to reason with him."

"Maybe… but you wouldn't understand…"

"Is it better I just stay out of it?"

Not knowing how to answer, Mike remained silent. Trixie sighed and turned her head to look out the side window. There things remained for the rest of the drive.

…

It was not very long before the car pulled into the driveway in front of a small house. As soon as the car parked, Micky rushed out and hurried to the front porch.

"Mom!" He shouted before pounding on the door.

Just a few short moments later, the front door opened to reveal a quite rattled and puzzled woman. She looked at Micky before looking past him at everyone else in the car. As everyone else left the car to join Micky on the porch, she relaxed and grinned, although her puzzled expression still shone through.

"Oh Micky!" she wrapped her arms around him, bringing him into a big hug. She pulled away, looking at the others with a big smile. "This is quite a surprise. What are you all doing here?"

"Nice to see you again Mrs. Dolenz." Davy said, full of charm "Tell her, Micky."

Micky glared at him before looking at his mom "Mom they kidnapped me! They took me away and now I shoot fire from my hands!" he clung to her "I don't know who they are!"

"Oh Micky." She ran her fingers through his hair "You come up with such strange stories. And I can see those acting lessons have still paid off. You've really perfected your fake tears." she pulled away some and looked into his eyes. Turning her attention to the others, she began to grow concerned, but tried to hide it with her smile. "Ok so what is going on? What are you all here for?"

"Mrs. Dolenz…"Mike stepped forward "We don't know how to tell you. We can't tell you exactly how it happened but Micky has lost his memory. He doesn't remember anything about us and the thinks he's still 19."

Micky's mom stepped back a little, feeling her heart sink. She looked at Micky before pulling him into another hug. Giving him a kiss on the forehead, she then grinned sadly as she looked him in the eyes.

"Micky…"

Micky looked at her sadly "Mom, what's going on?" he touched her hand "Did I lose my memory? Are they telling the truth? What's happened to me?"

"Micky… why don't you and your friends come inside? I feel we need to talk about this."

As everyone entered the house, Davy looked over at Peter and saw he held his head down. It was apparent that Peter was feeling bad about the situation and he was at a loss for what he should do, if there was in fact something that could be done. Feeling this from him, Davy placed a hand on Peter's back.

"It'll be alright, Peter." He whispered

Peter sighed sadly "I hope so, Davy. I feel this is my fault too."

Trixie looked at Peter, catching the whispered conversation. "No, Peter… it's not your fault at all…"

Knowing the conversation was taking place amongst his friends Mike chose not to say anything. Keeping Peter's remark about who was at fault for Micky, Mike began to feel the guilt stir inside of him. He waited for everyone to take their seats in the living room before he sat down as well, purposely choosing a spot across from everyone where eye contact could have easily been avoided.

Micky's mom sat next to Micky on the couch. She watched as her son, so distraught, wiped tears away and drew his knees to his chest. With a slight frown, she took Micky's hand and rubbed the top of it with her thumb.

"Baby… your friends say you lost your memory. What all do you remember?"

"I remember you telling me to take the garbage out and that big comet hitting the beach. I blacked out after that and woke up in a place they called a hospital… I don't think it was. Then they brought me back home."

With a nod, she stood and left the couch. She walked to a small table on the other side of the room and picked up a framed photo. With the picture in her hand, she walked back over to Micky, handing it to him.

"Do you remember this picture, Micky? It was taken of you just a week before that comet hit the beach."

Micky touched the picture and nodded "Of course I do." He looked at her "I just don't remember anything after the comet. It's just a big… black space." he held the sides of his head with a slight cringe "Ow…"

"Hang on." she walked away again to grab her purse that hung on a hook beside the door. She brought the purse back over to Micky and took a small mirror from it. "Look at yourself, Micky." she turned the mirror towards him "Do you see how much you've changed since that picture was taken?"

Micky looked in the mirror and touched his long curls. He blinked and cried out, grabbing his head in pain again. "None of this makes sense! I don't remember! There's nothing but blackness!"

His mom pulled him into a hug. "Shh… baby. I know you're scared right now. But everything will be alright. We will help you get your memory back. I promise." she kissed his forehead

"How? It's gone! How will I ever get it back?" He shook his head "Why did this happen to me? What happened?! How did I lose my memory if all this is true?" He looked over at Mike "Why does looking at you make my heart feel like… like it…. like it shattered or something?"

"Micky it's a long story." Mike said, not looking at him "And it will sound very unbelievable. Plus, I don't think we should tell it to you in front of your mom."

Micky's mom looked at Mike, concerned "Why? What happened? Michael, this is my son you're talking about, so if you know what caused him to lose his memory then why can't you say what it was?"

"Um… well I uh," Mike took a deep breath and searched his mind for the right words. When he was unable to come up with something suitable, he spat out the first excuse that came to mind. "I left something in the car."

He quickly stood and rushed outside, unable to bear the thought of having to explain things. Micky looked down for a second before he got up to follow him. Once outside and right next to him by the car, Micky grabbed Mike's arm. He looked him in the eyes and his lip trembled a little from fighting back tears.

"What happened." He demanded, rather than asked

"Micky, like I said in there, it's a real long, crazy story that won't make sense. And it all started when you ran out of the house all upset… over me."

Micky gulped and looked down "I'm… I'm in love with you… aren't I?" he asked with a slightly shaky voice

"Well… yeah. And um… I, ah, well…" Mike looked down at his feet, feeling uncomfortable

"Are taken." Micky whispered. A few tears fell down is face "I think… I think maybe… it's best I forgot everything. The way you make me feel… hurts. Like… someone's pressing their hand on my chest and shoving me. That's the best way I can describe it. I'm sorry I forgot you but… it might be best." He looked at Mike sadly

"I really meant that I love you too." Mike replied, once he was sure Micky was finished

Micky looked at him in shock. "What? But… the British boy said… you're taken."

Mike sighed "Davy. Well I am taken if you want to put it that way. That is, I am in a relationship with someone. With Trixie. Here's the thing, Mick, when I first hooked up with her it was because I was… I was confused. I was fighting my own feelings for you. I actually recently lied to you by saying I didn't remember the night you and I, well, we um… yeah. I do remember it. I remember it well. I think about it a lot actually." he paused with a slight smile "But any way, I got with Trixie to run away from the truth. Every day when I was first with her, I realized more and more how I feel about you. But I stayed with her because I liked her. Eventually I developed strong feelings for her too, but I never stopped loving you."

Micky started shaking a little. He looked down and wrapped his arms around himself. "I wish I could remember…" he whispered "But it just… it's all black. I don't remember any of it, Mike." He looked at him sadly "I'm sorry."

"You think it hurts you that we can't be together, or that you can't remember any of this? It hurts _me_ a whole hell of a lot. It hurts even more knowing you caused yourself to lose all memory of me and the guys just so you won't have to deal with your feelings for me anymore."

Micky winced "That's why… I lost my memory? How did I manage to do that? I don't understand. I'm so confused…" he started to cry softly

"Shh…" Mike thumbed Micky's tears away. "Would you believe me if I told you that… you drank a potion given to you by that guy we left behind at that warehouse?"

"A potion?" Micky looked at him. "Can he fix it? Or is this better this way… I mean this way we could start over, right? Or is It worse? I don't know. I'm so confused."

Mike pulled him close into a hug. "Micky I wish I knew how to answer you. I'm just as confused right now."

Gulping a little, Micky looked at him with uncertainty. He bit his lip and looked down for a moment before suddenly pressing their lips together in a somewhat forced kiss.

"I'm sorry." he whispered

"Don't be." Mike grinned slightly

Micky looked down again. "What about Trixie, Mike? You love her, don't you?" His eyebrows furrowed together "You guys are having a baby together."

"Well I um… wait, how did you know about the baby?"

"I don't know… it just hit me." He paused "She's pregnant though, right?" He winced and grabbed his head "Ah…"

"Micky, how long has your head been hurting like that?"

"Just… the past house. What's going on, Mike? Why does my head hurt so bad? Are my memories coming back?" He paused "What do we do?"

"I-I don't know. Maybe it has to do with Oraculo trying to take your power from you. There were these helmet things and this machine. I didn't see how it worked though."

Micky frowns, looking at him "A helmet thing? I'm scared now." He sank to the ground, trembling a little as he started to cry from a combination of confusion and fear. "Mike please tell me what's happening."

"I wish I knew what to tell you. I know all this is hard to take in right now. There's got to be a way to help you." Mike hung his head and scratched the back of his neck. He looked up suddenly with a gasp as something occurred to him. "Oraculo!"

"Who's Oraculo?" Micky asked, looking up at him. "What can he do?" He whimpered "Will he make my head better?"

"He's the one who gave you the potion and tried taking your power. Before you came to, I tried getting him to fix you but he wouldn't do it because he said you made him do it."

"I did?" Micky asked, surprised "Can he reverse it? Why did I make him, Mike?"

"You wanted to forget me so much that I guess you got desperate." Mike paused briefly "Micky! We've got to go back and get Oraculo to help you."

Micky nodded and stood with eagerness. "Okay… Okay. Are you gonna take me? Is it a good idea? I mean I did it for a reason, right?"

"Yeah, yeah uh huh." Mike grabbed Micky by the hand and started to lead him into the car. He dropped Micky's hand and looked at him with a slight frown. "I think we're going to need the others first."

He turned and headed back to the house, hoping that Micky would follow him. Micky turned his head down, feeling a little upset again over the thought that he and Mike wouldn't be alone. He sighed a little bit before following Mike to the house. Once they both entered the house, the others looked up at them, trying to get a read on them. Peter stood and approached them, with slight concern showing on him.

"What's going on?"

Mike looked at Micky and then returned his gaze upon the other three friends. "Micky and I were talking and um, we've got something very important to do."

"Ok like what?" Davy asked, furrowing his eyebrows a little

"We- it's a surprise. Come on, we gotta go." Mike looked at Micky's mom "Nice seeing you again Mrs. Dolenz. Sorry we gotta split so fast like this, but this can't wait."

Even though there was still an air of confusion as well as curiosity, everyone took Mike's cue and began heading out to the car, leaving Micky's mom unable to even respond to the sudden departure. Uncertain of everything, they began to get in the car, though all attention was on Mike. Trixie got in the passenger seat, frowning in curiosity.

"What's going on?" She asked, "Is everything okay?"

Watching her from the back seat, Micky narrowed his eyes a little and frowned when she placed her hand on Mike's knee. He tried to ignore this in order to block out his feelings of jealousy towards her, but he found it didn't work.

"Everything's fine." Mike said "Better than fine. At least it should be. But we've got to go home first." he checked to be sure everyone was in the car before he started driving

"Ok so what exactly is going on?" Davy asked, "What's the surprise?" He looked over at Peter, matching his confusion

Peter shook his head "Mike? What's happening?"

"Mike's gonna get my memory from Oraculo!" Micky exclaimed, drawing attention onto him with a collective gasp

"What?" Davy whipped his head toward Mike "How?"

"We didn't think that far ahead." Mike confessed. He forced a smile "But we're going to try."

"Mike are you sure that's a good idea?" Peter asked, "After the argument you guys had, I think it's best you guys start over, Mike. I mean… it was bad."

"I don't know if it's the best idea, Peter." Mike replied "All I know is we're both excited about this so we've got to try something. Besides, Micky's been complainin' about his head hurting and I thought maybe that had to do with Oraculo."

Micky smiled at Mike "He's great, isn't he, Peter?"

Peter frowned, ignoring Micky's question. "Mike, I really don't think Oraculo will help. He's evil."

"I wouldn't call him evil, Peter. He's more like the mad scientist type." Davy said a little quietly and with a nervous grin.

"Any way…" Mike shook his head "Maybe, well since he must have tricked Micky somehow in order to try taking his power…. maybe we can trick him somehow to fix what he did to Micky."

"But Mike…. that argument you got into…? Mike that was bad." Peter said, "I don't think…"

"Shh! I want my memories back!" Micky exclaimed before hitting Peter over the head, stunning everyone else.

Mike glanced back at them, his eyes widened a little and a frown on his lips. "Micky!"

"Why did you do that for?!" Davy asked in concern, looking at Peter

Micky sank in his seat "He's trying to talk you out of it… isn't he? I thought it would shut him up…"

Mike shook his head with a small frown. "Micky didn't anyone ever teach you it's not nice to hit people?"

"Well yeah but… sorry." Micky looked down

Davy looked over at Peter and moved closer to him with a small, concerned frown. He watched as Peter rubbed his head where Micky had hit him.

"Peter, you ok?" He asked quietly

Peter nodded "I'm ok…. it's ok." He looked up at Mike "I still think it's a bad idea. You guys'll just argue again."

"Peter don't worry about it." Mike said "Besides… wouldn't you rather Micky be himself again?"

"He's still himself. He just lost the last couple years… he can still be him." Peter sighed, "Just, I don't want you guys to be fighting a lot." he said sadly

"Peter everything will be ok. I promise."

During the entire conversation, Trixie had remained quiet. She sat there moving her attention from one man to another as they spoke, her concern and confusion growing even more.

"Why have you guys been fighting so much anyway?" she asked, looking at Mike

"Ah, well…." Mike swallowed

Peter looked at Mike and frowned. He wanted to say something but knew that he shouldn't. Micky looked at Trixie for a moment, not knowing what to say. He blushed a little, his feelings for Mike stirring inside of him. After struggling to come up with a reply, as well as keep his feelings at bay, he felt as though he was going to burst.

"We're in love and you're in the way!" He exclaimed with a sneer

Trixie gasped and whipped her head toward Mike in surprise. "What?!"

Without missing a beat, Mike laughed. "He's kidding. Relax, babe."

She frowned, not buying it, and raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

"Of course! Trixie," Mike laughed again "Can you actually picture Micky and me together? People fight sometimes. Even the east of friends like me and Micky. I mean, it's bound to happen when you share a room with someone for a while. Especially when you're complete opposites sharing a room together."

Listening to him, Micky frowned with narrowed eyes, feeling offended. "What about all that stuff you told me?" he asked "I don't want my memories back! Just take me home!" he said angrily, fighting back tears

Peter sighed and put his face in his hands, fearing the worse yet to come. "Here we go."

Davy looked at Micky "I told you not to go there, you shoulda listened!"

Micky glared at Davy for a few moments. He moved close to the door, drawing his legs up to his chest. "Back off." he grumbled

Mike sighed before grumbling in frustration. Trixie looked around, still confused, and her emotions beginning to stir.

"Could someone tell me what's going on around here?"

"Trixie I don't think it's a good idea to talk about it." Peter said "Not right now, anyways."

"And why not?!" Micky snapped, "Mike told me he was in love with me and he was confused, and that's why he met Trixie. He was trying to hide his feelings for me. Now he's blowing it off. I know one of the stories isn't true and if they're having a baby together then I know what one is true."

"Micky!" Mike shouted, "Would you just shut it already? You talk way too damn much!"

Micky glared at him, feeling tears form. "I just wanna go home." He sniffed, curling up again before beginning to cry.

Everyone else looked away awkwardly. Mike clenched his jaw and kept his eyes fixed on the road. He propped up an arm by the elbow and ran his hand through his hair. From that point on, except for soft sniffs and whimpers from Micky as he cried, the drive remained in silence. It was not long, though, before Mike pulled the car into the driveway in front of the beach house. He turned the engine off and looked into the back seat.

"Ok, Peter, Davy, take Trixie inside. I need to talk to Micky in private."

Trixie frowned, looking at him "Michael I don't like this. I feel like I'm being lied to."

"Trixie, please don't worry about this right now." He said before everyone left the car. "Just go inside with Peter and Davy. I'll come see you in a little while and we'll have a long talk." He kissed her before looking at Davy and Peter. "Keep her occupied for a bit."

Without arguing or even saying anything in reply, Peter and Davy each took her by an arm and escorted her inside the house. Mike remained by the car, looking sadly at Micky. He had no idea exactly what he was going to say to him, but he knew a lot needed said. He just hoped that at this point, he was going to be able to smooth things over with both Micky and Trixie.


	14. Back on the Beach

Part three: Of Memories

Chapter three: Back on the Beach

Mike looked back at Micky and took in the air of uncertainty that surrounded him. Micky curled up in the seat, whimpering a bit as he looked down. He bit his lip and lifted his head again, peeking at Mike through his curls. The look in his eyes was timid, unsure and a little sad.

"Why do you wanna talk to me?"

Watching him for a moment in silence, Mike thought about everything he wanted to say. He opened the door and motioned for Micky to o the same. "Let's go for a walk, Mick."

He leaned against the door and reached into the car, gently taking Micky's hand. Micky grinned slightly and opened his door, leaving the car. Blushing a little bit, Micky held his head down, careful not to meet Mike's gaze as they left the driveway. Leaving the view of the house, they headed for the beach. Mike shoved his hands in his pockets as he took quick glances at Micky, taking in his bashfulness. He looked over his shoulder to be sure they were a satisfactory distance away from the house.

"Micky I said those things to Trixie not to hurt or confuse you, but to protect Trixie's feelings. Although I do love you, I still care an awful lot about her. I don't want to hurt her or lose her from my life, especially now that she's carrying my child. Do you understand?"

Micky kept his head down as he listened. He nodded sadly. "So we couldn't be together even if we wanted to… right?" He looked up, meeting Mike's eyes.

"That's not exactly what I'm sayin'. Trixie doesn't stay here full time. And when she's around she must not know about you and me. But when she's not around… well…" He grinned a little. "Ya dig?"

Micky's eyes brightened for a moment, but the happy glint faded away after a second. "You'd be cheating on her. I can't… I don't think…"

Mike sighed. He wrapped his arms around Micky, bringing him close for a hug. "Don't think of it like that, please. I know it sounds bad that I'm talking like this. But I just can't stand the thought of losing either of you. I don't know how else to keep you both."

Micky shook his head. He hugged him, but his heart wasn't in it. "Mike… it doesn't feel right. She's pregnant with your kid. You guys have a future together. I'm not… I'm not as important. I'll be okay. I can't remember anything anyways… so maybe Peter is right. If all my memories are of us fighting then I don't want those memories. I mean, maybe we could see each other from time to time but… I can't take you from Trixie."

Sighing again, Mike looked at him sadly. As much as he didn't want to admit it to himself, he knew Micky was right. "I-I know, Micky. I know it doesn't exactly feel right. But you have to understand, you and I share a room. And when Trixie's not around, certain things are going to occur to me. It'll be _very _hard not to act upon those thoughts. Especially with you looking the way that you do in your bed."

Micky smiled sadly, listening to him. "Mike I don't remember…. any of that. I don't remember our room or anything we shared…" he looked down "I'm so confused." He winced in pain, bringing a hand to the side of his head.

Mike wrapped his arms around him, holding him close. "It'll be okay… you don't have to remember right now. I'll just help you build new memories if you'd like that." He kissed him lightly on the forehead. "But for now, I am concerned about your head hurting. I think maybe we should at least get it checked out."

"It only hurts when I try to remember. But, yes. I wanna make new memories." He snuggled to him and sighed happily. "Mike…" He mumbled "Mike…"

"What is it?" Mike kissed him gently.

Returning the kiss, Micky looked at him. "I really like you…" He whispered, "I'm not a virgin, am I?" He looked at him sorrowfully.

Mike laughed, nearly snorting. "Oh please. That's sort of like Davy asking if he'll one day reach 5 foot 8."

Tears formed in Micky's eyes. "What? Am I a whore? I'm not… am I?" he grabbed his head and groaned. "Ah…"

"That came out wrong. I didn't mean it like that. I mean you _do_ enjoy yourself with other people. Ah shit." Mike rubbed the back of his head and looked away awkwardly. "Where's my shovel?"

Micky frowned. "Shovel? Why do you need a shovel?"

"To dig myself out of this hole I'm in." He started mimicking digging a hole with an invisible shovel.

Biting his lip a little, Micky giggled. "It's okay… Don't worry."

Looking at Mike, he felt an impish urge inside of him. He was sure his facial expression conveyed a smirk to match what he felt right then, but he didn't care if Mike notice it. Without saying anything or putting forth any further thought, he went along with his urge and playfully shoved Mike into the water. There was a yelp of surprise followed by a splash. Mike emerged and spat out a mouthful of seawater.

"Micky!" He looked at him in surprise "What- what was that for?"

Micky stood for a moment, laughing at Mike. When he saw Mike begin to stand, he ran. "You can't catch me, Mike!"

He laughed as he ran, not paying attention to anything in front of him. Laughing, he tripped and fell to the ground. As this occurred, Mike dashed out of the water and ran after Micky. When he reached where Micky lay in the sand, he acted upon impulse. Instead of bending to help Micky up, he pounced, landing in the sand beside him and smiled. Micky smiled and let out a small laugh before kissing him gently.

"I wish it was like this all the time. Just me and you." Micky finished by biting his lower lip.

Mike moved in closer and kissed him. "I know how you feel." He chuckled and looked at himself. "I have sand all over me now. Think it'll turn into mud?"

Micky shrugged his shoulders. "I have no idea… Maybe if we play in the water." He sat up and looked at Mike. Biting his lip again, he took off his shirt.

"Oh you mean like if we both go in the water it'll help keep the sand off?"

Micky nodded. "Yeah! Except… the sand'll stick to us again." He said before removing his pants.

"You make a good point." Mike stood and began removing his own clothes, but with a little difficulty with them due to the soaking wet material.

Not wanting to wait for Mike, Micky smiled and jumped into the water. At first, he let out a contented sigh, but an uncomfortable feeling that he couldn't explain came over him. He frowned as he tried to move around in the water, feeling blocked by something. Frowning, he looked over at Mike.

"This makes me feel sluggish. Why?"

Finally getting his clothes off, Mike entered the water, standing beside him. "What do you mean?"

"I feel… held back. Is it 'cause I am fire?" He frowned and groaned a bit.

"Fire?" Mike frowned a little. "Oh! Yeah you probably have to get used to your power again."

Smiling a bit, Micky left the water. He began to gather some wood and placed it in a pile. Looking at his hands for a second, he grinned slightly and concentrated. A fireball shot out from his hands and landed into the wood, igniting it. Satisfied with himself, he gathered Mike's clothes and placed them near the fire.

"What are ya doin'?" Mike asked, leaving the water.

"Dryin' your clothes." Micky smiled "Is that okay?" He sat down and pulled his knees to his chest. Absorbing the warmth of the fire, he smiled softly to himself, beginning to feel right again.

"Yeah." Mike grinned, not taking his eyes off him.

Walking over to him, Mike stopped and looked to the left. He spied a large, smooth boulder sitting in the sand, large enough for sitting upon. Picking up the boulder with ease, Mike looked over at Micky with a small smirk.

"Hey Mick, think fast."

He hoisted the boulder over his shoulder and acted like he was going to throw it. Micky looked over and yelped, ducking from the boulder as though Mike had actually thrown it. As he did this, he fearfully shot a fireball from his hand, launching it towards Mike. Quickly dodging the fireball, Mike chuckled and began tossing the boulder between his hands as though it was a beach ball.

"Just messin' with ya, Mick."

Micky smiled at him, sighing in relief. He stood and tackled Mike to the ground, causing the boulder to fly from Mike's hands. The boulder landed in the sand with a small thud and the two men laughed. Micky lay on top of Mike and peered into his eyes before kissing him sweetly.

"Mike, I love you."

"Love you too, Mick." Mike said before returning a kiss.

….

Inside the house, Trixie paced nervously. She could hardly stand waiting for them to return. The things Micky blurted out while in the car really got to her. She could not shake any of it from her mind, nor could she get rid of the bad feeling growing inside of her. She sighed, leaving her view of the bay window, and walked over to the couch to sit.

"Do either of you two know what's going on?" She asked, looking up toward Peter and Davy.

Davy looked over at her. "Well Mike did want to talk to Micky. They probably had a lot to talk about."

Feeling uncomfortable again, Trixie stood and began to pace the room. "What Micky said really hurt. Why would he say such things?" She asked, tearing up.

Davy walked over to her and brought her into a hug. He pulled away and placed an arm around her shoulders. "Hey… it's alright. Micky, I'm sure, didn't mean to hurt you. He's lost his memory, probably confused. And scared. It's a lot for him to take in right now."

"I understand, but why would he say what he did?" She walked back over to the couch and wiped some tears away from her eyes. "I'm scared of losing Mike. Should I be?" She asked as she sat down.

Peter frowned and looked down, not knowing what to say or do "No…" He looked at Davy for help, words failing him.

"No, Love." Davy sat next to her and brushed some hair behind her ear. "Don't worry. You're not losing anybody. You know how much Mike cares about you. He would never leave you."

"I just…. I'm sorry, Davy." She placed a hand on her stomach. "I love him so much. I'm so afraid to lose him." She sighed and began to cry some more. "I'm confused. I don't know what's real now."

Bringing her into a hug, Davy rubbed her back soothingly. "Sshh… Love, don't cry." He looked over at Peter, showing in his eyes that he didn't know what to do.

Peter sighed and walked over to the couch to sit on the other side of Trixie. The two men did the best they could to comfort her and ease her fears, even though they knew she wasn't too far from the truth.

…

Nuzzling Mike a little, Micky stretched out and rested his head on Mike's chest. He sighed a little and turned his eyes up towards him, grinning slightly. Doing this, he caught the glint in Mike's eyes as he softly smiled back at him.

"Can we just stay like this?" Micky asked with puppy eyes "Please?"

Mike wrapped his arms around him, bringing him even closer. "For a little while." He closed his eyes and nuzzled Micky's hair.

"I wish it could be forever." Micky kissed him.

Micky slid out of Mike's arms and rolled over onto his back. Taking hold of Mike's sides, he guided him to move on top of him and smiled while looking up into his eyes. Mike smiled, his eyes twinkling as he gazed down at Micky. He lowered himself a bit and gave him a deep kiss. Letting the kiss linger, he slid one hand down and placed it upon Micky's thigh. Resting it there for a moment, he broke the kiss and lightly moved his hand towards his crotch. Letting out a small gasp, Micky looked at him and swallowed.

"Mike…" he said in a breathless whisper.

Just to tease Micky, Mike inched his hand closer to his crotch, stopping right before he reached it. He smirked when he placed it there, seemingly without intent on moving it again.

"Call me Michael." He whispered

Micky whimpered a little, beginning to ache from his anticipation. "Michael…" he looked at him with pleading eyes. "Please…"

Mike kissed him and gently cupped his crotch. "God you're so warm…"

Micky grinned, "Fire is my power, right?" He closed his eyes, melting to Mike's touch. "Mmm… Mike… have we ever…?" he looked at him.

Mike let out a small chuckle. "Yes we have." he rubbed Micky, careful not to grip him. "Please. Keep calling me Michael." He kissed him "I prefer it during times like this." After finishing his statement, he lowered himself some more and began nibbling Micky's earlobe.

Micky gasped in pleasure. "Michael… more please…" he kissed him and gently gripped his wrist, trying to guide his hand into doing what he wanted.

Rubbing him a little, Mike reached into Micky's boxers. He slid his fingers around the erection, gripping it nicely. His hand moved smoothly, stroking him up and down as he moved down to suck on Micky's neck. Micky closed his eyes and gasped, entering a low moan as he rolled his head back.

"Michael…" He hissed a little as he felt Mike's teeth press into his skin. "Yes…. bite me harder." He whispered some.

Mike complied with Micky's request, biting down hard enough to leave small dents in his skin. At the same time, he gripped him harder, stroking him at a quicker pace. Unable to control it, Micky released another moan and reached down to grab some of Mike's hair. Turned on by the sounds of Micky's pleasure, Mike grinned to himself. He moved down and removed his hand from Micky's erection. Licking his lips, he then smirked at Micky before taking him into his mouth. The sound of Micky's groans and feeling him grip his hair some more only increased Mike's own pleasure. Sucking a little harder for a second, he then pulled away and glided his tongue over the tip of the head. For a second, he teased Micky by licking around the head and dipping the tip of his tongue into the small opening on top. Micky groaned and gripped some more of Mike's hair, trying desperately not to singe any of it with his power. Then, careful not to grip too hard, Mike took Micky's hard cock into his mouth, as far as he could stand it, and sucked nice and firm, causing Micky to gasp and groan out in pleasure.

After a few minutes of uncontrollable, vocal pleasure, Micky released everything into Mike's mouth. Mike pulled away and spat into the sand. He looked at Micky, watching him pant and he caught the lust-filled look in his eyes.

"M-Mike. Ooh… Michael." Micky let out one last groan and continued to pant for a moment.

Wiping off his mouth, Mike then moved back up closer to Micky. He nuzzled him and kissed him on the neck. Smiling, Micky wrapped his arms around him.

"Thank you, Mike." He whispered. "You're wonderful. I… I love you."

"You don't have to thank me." Mike kissed him. "I love you too."

"I wish you were just with me. I wish it was just me and you forever." he looked away from him sadly. "Just us…"

"Don't think about that right now. Just enjoy the moment." He snuggled close to him, resting his head on his shoulder.

Micky smiled again and shut his eyes. "Mike… I don't want this to end. What will she think? What will you tell her?"

Mike sighed. "I don't know." He paused for a few seconds. "I probably won't tell her."

Micky looked away. "I'd still feel guilty."

Frowning, Mike wrapped his arms around him. Micky rested his head on Mike's shoulder and sighed a little. Pulling away, he looked at him.

"We should get home."

"You're right." Mike said. "Where're our clothes?"

Micky grinned a little, before he sat up. He gathered their clothes and handed Mike's dried clothes to him. He started to get dressed, watching as Mike did the same. After pulling his shirt on, he winced and grabbed his head in pain.

"Micky are you ok?" Mike asked, looking at him in concern.

"Of course." Micky smiled a little. "Just a headache is all. A lot has happened. I'm fine." he grinned reassuringly and kissed him. "Promise."

"Ok, but if this headache stuff gets worse, I'm taking you to a doctor."

Micky chuckled. "I'm fine." he took his hand. "Mike… I really do love you."

"I love you too."

Holding hands, they started walking back towards the house. As they reached the house, Mike sighed a little and let go of Micky's hand. Looking at Micky, he saw the hurt rise to his face.

"Micky, I'm sorry. Don't be hurt by this… Please keep this quiet for now. At least until I talk to Trixie about it."

Micky winced and looked down. "I understand." He said quietly before heading up the stairs.

Mike stood back, watching as Micky walked up the stairs. He sighed and shrugged his shoulders before following him. As soon as they entered the house, Micky went upstairs to the bedroom. Again, Mike stood and watched as he climbed the stairs.

Trixie hurried over with a smile and wrapped her arms around him. "Michael!" she breathed in his scent.

Mike smiled, hugging her back. "Hey babe. Did you miss me?"

"I did. Is everything alright?" she looked at him "Did you guys talk it out?"

"Oh yeah. Everything's great. We talked a lot." Mike kissed her on the forehead. "Everything's smoothed out. We talked about his feelings for me. I told him he has to respect our relationship and the fact that we're having a baby. Told him, although I am flattered by his feelings towards me, I don't share them for him. At least not in the same way. I love him, yes, but in a best friend kind of way. After that, we just talked about our friendship, the band and life and such." he walked with her to the couch and sat down. "It was one of the best talks we've had in a while. He was very understanding of everything."

Trixie smiled and kissed him gently on the cheek. "I'm glad." she nuzzled him a little. "So… no more fighting?"

"No. No more fighting as far as I'm concerned." he nuzzled her neck.

"Good." She smiled and kissed him again. "I love you Michael."

"Love you too." he returned the kiss, pressing his forehead against hers and looked into her eyes.

Noticing that Davy was watching them from the stairs, Peter walked over and nudged him in the side.

"Let's give them some privacy."

Davy nodded, still looking towards Trixie. "Yeah…" he looked at Peter. "Wonder how Micky's doing right now."

"Wanna go check on him?" Peter asked, glancing up the stairs.

"Yeah. Might be a good idea." Davy nodded.

Peter let Davy walk up the steps first, watching him from behind and trying not to grin over the view. They went up to the bedroom and Peter knocked on the door. He slowly opened it and peeked inside the room.

"Micky?" He walked in and sat on the bed, upon which Micky lay. Frowning a little, he looked at Davy.

Davy sat next to Peter, just on the edge of the bed. "Hey Micky are you awake?"

Micky stirred a little "Mm…" he yawned and sat up "Oh hey guys…" he stretched "I'm awake now… what's going on?"

"We were just thinking of you and came up to see if you were ok." Peter said

"I'm fine." Micky grinned "Just… a bit shaky. Mike and I decided to start over. I don't have any memories still." he looked down and played with the blanket. "This is… Mike's bed?"

"Um… we don't normally come up here when you guys are sleeping." Davy said with a shrug. "Well that's good that you and Mike worked things out, though."

Looking at him, Micky smiled sadly. "I uh, feel like… I'm making Mike cheat though." He played with the hem of his shirt. "I feel like… I'm making him want me."

"What do you mean, making him cheat?" Davy asked, his eyebrows furrowing together.

Micky bit his lip nervously "Well he… he sucked my cock and kissed me a lot… and told me he loved me." he said quietly, not looking at them.

Peter and Davy's eyes widened and they looked at him, shocked. "WHAT?!"

"You did _not _just say what I think you said, right?" Davy asked, "No, no Micky, you must have been dreaming."

Micky shook his head. "I wasn't though." he frowned "Mike really did suck my cock. And he told me he loves me."

"Oh my God!" Davy trembled

Peter shook, fear written on his face. "Davy we can't say anything. You know we can't."

"It's bad isn't it?" Micky looked at them sadly "I told Mike it was. I have to leave. I can't stay here." He stood and headed for the door.

Davy followed him, stopping him by the door. "No, Micky you can't leave."

"But I'm ruining everything." his eyes filled with tears. "I can't ruin Mike and Trixie."

"You don't know what's going to happen with them. Leaving might seem like the best thing to do right now, but it's taking the coward's way out. It'll actually make things worse in the long run. Do you want to break up the group? How do you think your leaving will affect Mike?"

"I don't even remember being a group, Davy!" Micky exclaimed. He sighed and slid against the wall to the floor. "And he'd forget me. He has Trixie and you guys and a kid on the way."

"He would never forget you, Micky." Davy said, kneeling down beside him "How the hell could anyone forget you? Impossible. And when I said group, I wasn't just talking about the band. I meant us and our friendship. As partners. As brothers. Right, Peter?" He looked at Peter, who had sat beside him.

Peter nodded sadly "Micky please don't leave…"

Looking at them, Micky gave a disheartened laugh. "I don't even remember you guys. I just know what you told me. You guys say I'm your brother but I'm not. I don't remember you guys."

"Well if you stick around you will get to know us all over again. And we'll make all kinds of new groovy memories together and whatnot. Please, Micky, don't leave." Davy said with a slight grin "For one thing, Mike is so much better when he's around you. You bring out the best in him. You always have. You bring out the best in all of us."

Micky nodded. "Okay. But… what do I do about Mike and Trixie…. and me?"

"I'd really think about that, Micky." Peter chimed in "I don't think it's right…"

Davy cut him off. "That's a tough one. I don't think we'd even know the answer unless we were in a similar situation. I guess just… just do whatever you've got to do to deal with it. Just as long as it's not leaving. Maybe one of us could switch rooms with you for a while or something just to make things a little easier for starters."

Micky looked at them both for a moment as he took in everything that was said to him. He felt the weight of the whole world and a million emotions pressing down on him, making it hard for him to think. He sighed and stood, looking away from them.

"I'm gonna go down to the beach. I need some time to think, okay?" He opened the door and left the room, feeling their eyes on him.

It had become clear to everyone right then that things between them all weren't going to be the same from that point on. Neither of them knew what to do, or even what Micky had in his head. After dealing with villains and fighting monsters, as well as trying to live with their individual powers, nothing seemed like it would be more complicated to deal with than what they were currently facing.


	15. Mooving Forward?

Part three: Of Memories

Chapter four: Moving… Forward…?

Mike and Trixie sat on the couch, seemingly full of bliss. Trixie sighed happily, resting her head on his shoulder. For a moment, she closed her eyes and listened to his soft breathing. Mike looked at her and grinned to himself as he took in her sweet expression and gentle actions. Draping an arm around her waist, he held her close. Trixie lifted her head and opened her eyes, stretching her back a little. Looking into his eyes, she rubbed his arm and smiled.

"I love you, Michael." she let out a happy sigh and took his hand to place it on her belly.

"Love you too." he grinned, nuzzling her a little

Trixie scooted down some and rested her head on Mike's chest, releasing another contented sigh. Mike grinned and wrapped his arm even closer around her, giving her a small squeeze. He kissed the top of her head before watching her chest slowly rise and fall with each breath that she took. After a few quiet moments, he took his gaze off Trixie and gazed towards the stairs. That was when he saw Micky sneaking away, just leaving the bottom step and trying to avoid looking at the couch. There was a presence of sadness and a shade of betrayal written on Micky's face as he quietly headed outside and onto the balcony. Mike couldn't take his eyes off Micky, watching him go outside. His heart sank, feeling responsible for what Micky was going through. As he watched Micky, he didn't notice that Trixie had looked up at him, watching his face with a growing concern.

"Something wrong?" she asked

"Um, no. I just thought I saw somethin' out there."

She kissed him gently "I should get home. Will we see each other tomorrow?"

"Yes of course." Mike grinned before standing up "I'll walk you out."

Trixie smiled, taking his hand as he helped her up. "Take care of Micky. He needs you." He kissed him "I'll be over as soon as I can tomorrow."

Mike kissed her, rubbing their noses together. He walked her out to her car and stood there for a moment, watching her leave. Once she was gone, Mike headed back inside and went back over to the couch. He sat down with a heavy sigh and his thoughts turned to Micky. For a moment, he sat there, anxiously trying to forget about everything. He ran his hand through his hair before rubbing his hands over his legs. However, Micky still would not leave his mind. Unable to escape it, Mike left the couch and headed outside.

Micky wasn't too far away from the house, laying in the sand surrounded by his forlorn bubble. He had his back towards the housed and kept his head down as he dejectedly scooped up handfuls of sand, letting it flow through his fingers. Mike stood back and watched him for a moment, taking in every movement he made. Reaching Micky's side, he quietly lay down beside him and looked up at the sky. Hearing Mike clear his throat, Micky looked over at him and blinked a little in surprise and confusion. He allowed a soft grin to slowly form on his lips before he turned to stretch out beside him, resting his head on his chest.

"Hi." Micky kissed him gently "I missed you."

"Really?" Mike grinned and wrapped an arm around Micky's shoulders.

Micky smiled sadly and nodded. "You two love each other a lot. Don't you." He said more as a statement than a question. "Her heart would break is she knew."

"Yeah it would." Mike sighed "I can't stand the thought of hurtin' her."

"Then this has to stop." Micky sat up and held back tears. "I'm switching rooms with either Peter or Davy. I'm gonna move downstairs."

Mike slowly sat up "Where'd that idea come from?"

"We talked about it. I think it's best, Mike. I mean, I should leave, but Davy said I kept the group bonded together. But I don't even remember how."

"Oh um…" Mike slowly nodded "Yeah let's just take this one step at a time. You moving downstairs probably won't be a bad first step."

Trying to ignore the growing pain in his stomach, Micky nodded, not looking at Mike. "Yeah. Baby steps." He stood "I'm gonna go start packing my things and bringing them downstairs."

"Oh." Mike sighed "Ok Mick." He watched as Micky walked back inside the house. When he knew Micky couldn't hear him, he spoke sadly to himself.

"I'll miss you like hell."

…

It took a while, even with help from Davy and Peter, and despite the trouble they had determining some of Micky's things from Mike's, but they managed to get all of Micky's things moved successfully downstairs. After a brief discussion while moving Micky's things, Peter decided he'd take the space in the upstairs bedroom with Mike. It took considerably less time for Peter to switch rooms since he didn't have many possessions beyond clothes.

Davy helped Micky rearrange everything in the room and fixed up the extra bed for him. He looked at Micky, seeing him standing there appearing lost, with a small, sad frown. Davy felt as though he should say something to Micky, but he couldn't figure out what that something was. He looked away and placed the pillow in a new pillowcase onto the bed, giving it a small pat.

"Hey… Micky are you going to be ok with all this?"

Micky smiled sadly, looking at him "I gotta be. I can't do this to Mike. And if I can't leave here, at least I can switch rooms." he sighed and picked up a framed picture. Looking at the picture, seeing it was of the four of them together, he winced in pain. Setting down the picture onto the nightstand, he grabbed his head. "Aaah!"

"What's wrong?" Davy frowned, walking over to him

"Just… certain things make my head hurt is all. 'Cause I don't remember anything." He shook his head, feeling the pain go away. "I can't try to remember, it hurts my head."

Davy shrugged his shoulders. "Then don't remember things."

"Sometimes it's hard." He narrowed his eyes, looking at Davy "You're kinda man. How are we friends?"

"I'm mean?" Davy frowned "How am I mean?"

"You act full of yourself." He started putting a few clothes in a drawer. "I can't help but try to remember some things."

"I didn't mean to make you feel bad when I said that." Davy said, walking over to him "I just meant that if it hurts so much when trying to remember things, then don't try to remember them. Just let the memories come to you when they come to you."

Micky nodded, understandingly "Ok…. I guess. I'm sorry, Davy."

"It's ok." He crossed the room, keeping his back to Micky as he picked up a couple stacks of clothes.

It hurt him knowing Micky was still having trouble remembering things, but he didn't want to show it. He couldn't let Micky know how much it bothered him to see his best friend in such a state. He also couldn't let him know that he wished that he decided to switch rooms instead of Peter, so he wouldn't have to be around Micky as much until his memories returned. It killed him that he felt that way, but he didn't know what to do about it. At the same time, he felt as though he should stay near Micky in case he needed someone to help him. Even though he knew Micky wasn't an invalid, or physically handicapped in any way, he still felt as though he should do more to help him. Sharing a room just might have been a good start. Putting the clothes in the drawer for Micky, he turned back to face him.

"I really hope you'll be ok with this, Micky. And that still being around here isn't too hard on you."

Micky smiled sadly, "It's really hard. But I dealt with it before, right? So I can deal with it again."

"Oh yeah, of course." Davy replied, starting to feel a little uneasy. He sat on his bed and thought for a moment, trying to come up with something to say to him. "Hey, Micky? I uh, I'm glad Peter chose to switch with you." He wasn't sure if this was a lie or not. "I kind of wanted to talk to someone about something. Someone who would understand."

Micky looked at him, frowning, and sat across from him on the other bed. "What do you mean, understand?"

"Well… let's just say, I know a bit of what you're going through right now. Not the whole memory loss part, of course, but more of the other part where it comes to dealing with certain feelings for another person you are unable to be with."

Micky winced a little over Davy's statement. "What do you mean? Who do you like?" He looked down and played with his shirt nervously, hoping Davy wasn't talking about him.

"I don't want to say… the point is, I have feelings for them but we can't be together. And I've been trying to deal with my feelings for them for a while now. Which is kind of the reason I asked you to stay, because of all the times I've wanted to leave, I stayed instead."

"I understand. I… I'm sorry, I can't help, Davy." He looked at him "At least we have each other, right?" he forced a smile "We both can't have who we want."

"It at least gives us someone to talk to about our problem, right?" Davy grinned slightly.

"Yeah. Doesn't make it any easier though, does it? Knowing you'll be alone the rest of your life." Micky lay down, feeling his tears about ready to spill.

Davy looked up at him and frowned. "Now how do you _know _you'll be alone for the rest of your life? I mean, isn't a statement like that a bit drastic?"

"No." Micky let a few tears fall. "Not when you don't want anyone else. I just want Mike. No one else makes me feel like he does."

"Now you've moved from drastic to borderline obsessive."

Sitting up, Micky glared at Davy. With his pillow in his hands, he gripped it close to his body. His fury quickly rose within him, and the heat radiated throughout his body. From beneath Micky's hands, the pillow began to smoke and form scorch marks where his fingers and palms were tightly clutching it.

"Shut up! You don't have anything in common with me. I don't want anyone except for Mike. There's not a girl or a guy who can change my mind and I know it!"

Davy looked at him, returning the glare. "Ok so now you have the power to tell the future? I hate to say this, Micky, but you sound like a heartbroken teenage girl right now. Sorry if this makes me sound like a jerk, but I feel it needs to be said." He paused for a moment to formulate his thoughts.

" You don't _know _Mike is the only one you are ever going to love again. You don't know that you're never going to meet anyone one day whom you'll love much more than Mike. You might think you will only want Mike and nobody else for the rest of your life, but then next thing you know… life happens and you get over him. You'll meet someone else who completely knocks your socks off then you'll have no choice but to go through that new love." He sat quietly again, reading Micky's reactions.

"Besides, it's not healthy to continue wallowing in this state of brokenhearted love gone wrong, claiming you'll never love another, state you're in. And it's no life to live at all. I mean, you're Micky Dolenz, bright, cheerful, playful, freakin' hilarious, and you have lots of love to give. You can't be selfish by keeping all that love reserved for one person you can't have right now. This is not you."

Micky continued to glare at him, although his expression softened some and the pillow stopped burning in his hands. "Fine. Whatever. I don't remember how I was before. I woke up thinking I was 19 again. I can't be who I was because I don't _know_ who I was." he ran his hands through his hair, gripping it a little. "I'm sorry I don't remember and I'm sorry that I don't want anyone else but Mike. I've tried to remember but I can't! I'm sorry!" he sighed and shook his head "I need a drink or something."

"Alright. So you woke up believing you are 19 and you have no memory of us or living here. You just have our word to go by right now. But it's just everything you've experienced since meeting us that you've lost, not anything before that. You haven't lost anything that makes you, _you_. That's all still there."

"Yes but… I have new feelings. New to me anyway."

Micky lowered his head and heaved a heavy sigh. For a few moments, the two of them sat in silence. The tension and hard feelings between them seemed to fade away even though neither one of them spoke for a few minutes. Davy watched Micky, absorbing his sadness. He frowned sadly, unable to take his eyes off him, and yet, wanting to look away. Micky lifted his head and looked at him, attempting to say something. With a slight tone of frustration, he sighed and shook his head.

"I'm going out." he rubbed his legs before he stood.

Davy sat silently for a moment, watching him walk to the door. "You wouldn't want any company, would you?" he asked as he stood.

"If you want…" Micky looked at him "I don't mind."

Davy nodded and approached him. He turned his eyes up to Micky before signaling with his hand for Micky to open the door. With a small shrug, Micky opened the door and they left the room. Heading for the front door, Davy stopped and looked at Micky, trying to think of something to say.

"So… where do you want to go?"

"Anywhere to clear my mind." Micky let out a small sigh, "Should we walk or drive?"

"Or run, or prance, or skip, or frolic, or waltz, or shimmy…. or um… I suppose we could walk."

Micky smirked at him, forcing himself not to laugh. He wasn't ready to show that Davy was cheering him up. "You'll have to show me the way to someplace good."

Davy grinned and led him outside. "Don't worry, I know just where to go."

As they started walking down the driveway, they both began to feel a little more at ease with each other. Though they were beginning to enjoy each other's company, the walk was quiet at first. Davy still felt as though he should do something more to help Micky get Mike off his mind, but he wasn't sure how he was going to manage such a task. After thinking about this for a moment, Davy grinned a little to himself, as an idea came to him. He just hoped that it would help, at least for a momentary laugh.


End file.
